


Toujours pur, toujours du sang de Black

by StillWatersAreDeep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Forced Marriage, Horcrux Hunting, M/M, Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillWatersAreDeep/pseuds/StillWatersAreDeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole motto of the Black family is 'Toujours pur, toujours du sang de Black'. It brings dire consequences when Harry, as the new Lord Black, does not possess an ounce of Black blood. Will Narcissa be able to convince Harry in time to save both Harry's and Draco's lives? HP/DM, mpreg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** **(for the whole story):** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

 

 **Summary:** The whole motto of the Black family is 'Toujours pur, toujours du sang de Black'. It brings dire consequences when Harry, as the new Lord Black, does not possess an ounce of Black blood. Will Narcissa be able to convince Harry in time to save both Harry's and Draco's lives? HP/DM, mpreg.

 

 **Pairings:** Harry/Draco, side pairing Ron/Hermione

 

 **Rating:** NC-17

 

 **Warnings:** This fanfiction will end in romance, but keep in mind that at the beginning Draco had just tried to kill Dumbledore and thus, Harry is not on the best terms with Draco. So there will be some fights.

 

 **Guide:** "Speech", _Thoughts,_ _ **~letters and other written things**_ _ **~**_

 

 **Beta:** Destiny1195. Thank you so much for your work! :) All remaining errors are my own.

 

 **AN:** I know that I should be writing new chapters for my other in-progress stories, however I had the idea for this story for some months now and thought it highly time to write the beginning of it down. Lengthwise it should be about 5-10 chapters long.

* * *

**-~-~- Toujours pur, toujours du sang de Black* -~-~-**

**-~-~-by Stillwatersaredeep-~-~-**

**-~-~- Chapter 1 -~-~-**

 

When Sirius Black named his godson the heir of the Black family, he only had Harry's best interests in mind. However, because he had broken with his family before he became of age, he was never told the Black family secret. If Sirius had know that the complete Black family motto was 'Toujours pur, toujours du sang de Black' and that it not only referred to the Blacks' obsession with blood-purity but also to an old curse Bartolomeo Black cast on his own family, Sirius would never have named Harry his heir.

 

But, the people affected by the curse did not need to know about it in order for the magic to take its course, activating the curse on Harry's seventeenth birthday when he officially became Lord Black. While his lack of Black blood was the cause that set the curse into motion, he and Draco Malfoy were the ones who had to pay the price. Both Draco and Harry would have been dead on the second of October, had Narcissa Malfoy not recognized the signs of the curse and asked Severus Snape for his help. With the Unbreakable Vow to protect Draco from harm still in place, Severus was forced to help her and to reveal the address to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix to her.

 

And so, on the first of August, Narcissa Malfoy found herself standing in front of number twelve Grimmauld Place, knocking on the front door, hoping for a chance to talk to Harry Potter on her son's behalf. She could only hope that he was there as she doubted that she would get another chance as good as this. With today's attack on the Ministry, hopefully no one would notice her absence from the manor, least of all her sister Bellatrix.

 

She needed to get Draco out of the manor before Bellatrix recognized the signs of the Black curse. As much as Bellatrix still valued the Black ways, she would not tolerate the fact that in order to save Draco they would have to align themselves with Harry Potter. No, before it came to that, Bellatrix would let the curse take its course and both Draco and the hated Potter boy would be dead in three months time.

 

With trepidation she knocked on the door of the ancestral home of the Black family. She waited, holding her breath. If Potter was not here, she did not know how to find him. After a minute had passed, she knocked for a second time. Still she received no answer. _Either he is not here or he does not want to open the door,_ she though. Left with no other choice, she turned around and walked down the steps.

 

Narcissa had just walked towards number eleven when she heard a popping noise behind her. When she turned around, she saw Potter and his two friends on the front door steps. Relieved, she quickly turned around and hastened towards them; she would not get a second chance like this.

 

“Mr Potter,” she called out. “Please, hear me out.”

 

As she reached the lower steps, all three had their wands drawn and pointed at her.

 

“I knew we could not trust Snape,” Mister Weasley exclaimed while Miss Granger was looking around, frantically searching for other enemies to attack them at any moment.

 

“I am alone,” Narcissa told them. “Please, your life is in danger,” she pleaded. While she was doing this for Draco, she knew that mentioning her son would not help her. “There is a curse placed on you.”

 

“A curse?” Harry asked, not believing her.

 

“Couldn't you have come up with something a bit more imaginative?” Mr Weasley asked.

 

“It's the truth. There is a curse on the Black family. When you officially became Lord Black yesterday the curse was activated,” she said, desperately trying to make them believe her.

 

“I say we just Oblivate her and be done with it,” Mr Weasley suggested, making her flinch.

 

“No, we will hear her out,” Mr Potter decided, making Narcissa sigh in relief.

 

“We better get inside,” Ms Granger said, not wanting to be out in the open any longer.

 

“Your wand,” Potter demanded. While Narcissa did not trust the Weasley boy to not attack her, she saw no other choice but to surrender her wand. She could only hope that both Granger and Potter would stop Mr Weasley if he should decide to attack her.

 

**-~-~- Toujours pur, toujours du sang de Black -~-~-**

 

Following Narcissa's suggestion, the four of them sat down in the drawing room, Ron still keeping his wand pointed at her whilst Harry and Hermione had put their wands away again.

 

Before any of them could say anything, Kreacher appeared and asked, “Can Kreacher bring the noble Mrs Malfoy some refreshments?”

 

“Figures,” Ron exclaimed angrily. “If we call for him, he never shows up and when the _ohhh so_ _noble_ Mrs Malfoy appears he's waiting on her hand and foot.”

 

“Ron,” Hermione chided.

 

“What!” Ron complained. “It's true. We need to be cautious and make sure he doesn’t spit into our drinks, while he will happily dance the can-can for her.”

 

“Kreacher,” Harry said loudly to be heard over Ron's voice, “bring us all some tea and sandwiches.” Harry could only hope that with some food, Ron will start to behave more level-headed. “So, what is this curse you were speaking about?” Harry asked Mrs Malfoy.

 

“It is a curse that was cast on the Black family some centuries ago by the then current head of the family, Lord Bartolomeo Black,” Mrs Malfoy began.

 

“He cursed his own family?” Hermione asked, Ron currently unable to speak as he scoffed down one of the sandwiches Kreacher had brought.

 

“He did,” Narcissa confirmed. “For him it was not a curse, just a means to ensure that his line would always stay pure.”

 

“Toujours pur,” Harry said, looking at the inscription of the Black family motto that was written on the family tree tapestry opposites him.

 

“Yes, Mr Potter, toujours pur,” she repeated. “Et toujours du sang de Black,” she finished the motto. “The translation is 'Always pure and always of Black blood.' Which brings me to the source of the problem. The curse that Bartolomeo cast basically kills everyone who holds the title of Lord Black but does not possess the Black blood, regardless of how pure that blood may be.”

 

“If this is true, then Sirius would never have named me his heir,” Harry countered.

 

“If he had know about the curse, he would not have. But my cousin ran away while he was still under age. We Blacks are only informed about the curse on our seventeenth birthday,” Narcissa explained.

 

“Are not all purebloods related?” Hermione stated. “Surely Harry has a Black ancestor somewhere in his family tree?” she asked.

 

“In the last century only one Potter-Black marriage took place. It was between Dorea Black and Charlus Potter, who was the cousin of Harry's grandfather. So, Mr Potter did not receive the Black blood from her,” Narcissa explained, pointing at the place of the family tree tapestry where their names were displayed. “If any other Black married into the Potter family, it was so far back that the curse does not recognise him as being of Black blood.”

 

“Let's say I believe that the curse exists,” Harry said. “You would not be here if there was no way to prevent me from dying.”

 

“There is a way. But first, let me further explain why Bartolomeo cast the curse on his own line,” Mrs Malfoy said before she took a sip of her tea.

 

Harry nodded his agreement. Since he entered the Wizarding world, he had experienced so many things he at first did not believe could be true and thus, he found himself unable to disregard Narcissa's claims without getting all the facts first. The same was true for Hermione.

 

Putting the cup back down, Mrs Malfoy continued, “When Bartolomeo cast the spell his intention was to ensure that the Black fortune and also their political power could not be stolen by another family. Bartolomeo was alive in a time full of political and social power plays, where it was safer to distrust everyone, rather than to trust even your own wife and child.

 

“Imagine this situation. A woman marries the current Lord Black only for the social status she obtains as his wife. Secretly, she is in love with another wizard and wants him and his family to obtain all of the Blacks' power and influence. So, she gets pregnant with her lover's child and claims him to be her husband's. Once Lord Black names this child his heir, they kill him and so get their hands on the Black fortune through their child, who will be raised to be loyal to his biological father's family.

 

“Because the previous Lord Black has named the child his rightful heir, the Black family would be unable to file a lawsuit to get everything back from them, even though the previous Lord was deceived about the child's true parentage. Because the current Lord decides who his heir will be, they have no guarantee that they will ever be able to persuade the illegitimate new Lord to name a Black his heir. Can you follow me so far?” she asked.

 

They nodded.

 

“Here is where the curse comes into play. To ensure that they would be able to get back what rightfully belongs to them, Bartolomeo cursed the title of Lord Black. Anyone who is not a Black by blood and receives the title of Lord Black would be subjected to the curse. The illegitimate Lord has three new moons to comply with the demands of the curse. If they do not comply, they'll die a painful death.

 

“Furthermore, if the illegitimate Lord named an heir before his death, this person will inherit the title of Lord Black and everything that comes with it, but they will also be subjected to the curse if he is not a Black. If no heir was named, the title of Lord Black will go to the closest Black-blooded, male relative of the last rightful Black Lord.

 

“There are two demands that the illegitimate Lord needs to comply with to pacify the curse and stay alive. The first demand is that the Blacks gain back at least a part of their power. The second one is to ensure that the next Lord Black is of Black blood. So, you see, regardless of whether the illegitimate Lord bows down to the curse or not, in the end, the Blacks could be sure to always get everything back,” Narcissa ended her explanation.

 

As much as it pained Hermione to admit it, she could not help herself but to find the spell work behind the curse interesting. While cruel, it sounded like an effective protection measure.

 

“So if I named Tonks my heir and gave her everything I inherited from Sirius the curse would be pacified?” Harry asked.

 

“It is not as easy as this,” Narcissa said with a sad smile.

 

“Malfoy is somehow involved in this, isn't he?” Ron asked.

 

“If you're referring to my son and not my husband, then yes, he is,” Narcissa truthfully answered even though she saw Harry's and Ron's faces darken in anger. She hastily went on to explain why Harry's suggestion to use Tonks would not work, “The first thing you need to understand is that the first demand to give part of the power back to the Blacks is not centred on materialistic power in the form of money and land, but rather on the political power and social status that comes with the title of Lord Black.”

 

“So you're telling me that I should give the title of Lord Black to your son,” Harry interrupted her.

 

“No,” Narcissa answered in the negative, shaking her head. “A Lordship can only be transferred to another when the current Lord dies, something we want to avoid,” she added with a smile. “To give some of the power back to the Blacks, someone of Black-blood has to become Lady Black,” she clarified. When the three others in the room opened their mouths to interrupt, she raised her hand to silence them. “The curse decides who will become the new Lady Black. Usually it is the closest female, unmarried blood-relative of the last rightful Black Lord. But when my niece Nymphadora married, Draco became the only unmarried person whose parent is a Black.”

 

“So if I want to live, I have to marry your son?” Harry asked, not liking the thought.

 

“Yes. But is has to be a special marriage bond, 'L'union de la nouvelle lune', 'The union of the new moon'. It's a special bonding ritual that can only be performed during a new moon night. The most important aspects of this marriage bond are that it makes the two partners unable to conceive children with anyone but their spouse, as well as irrevocably naming the spouse and the resulting children of the marriage the heirs. So the second demand of the curse will also be fulfilled with this marriage bond. It's also the reason why the illegitimate Lord has three new moons after he becomes Lord to fulfil the demands of the curse,” Narcissa explained.

 

“But neither Harry nor Draco can carry children,” Hermione pointed out.

 

“The marriage ritual together with the Black curse will ensure that one of them will be enabled to carry children,” Narcissa told them, leaving out that it would probably be her son as the curse had the preference to have the one of Black-blood carry the child.

 

“What I do not understand is why you're telling me this,” Harry said. “If I do not fulfil the demands of the curse and die after the third new moon without naming an heir, then Draco would automatically become the next Lord Black and he would not be affected by the curse.” Ron emphatically nodded his head in agreement. He'd wondered about that part too.

 

“Because the Lord is not the only one who is affected by the curse,” Mrs Malfoy admitted. “As cruel as the curse sounds to be to the illegitimate Lord Black, he is not completely helpless. Imagine what would happen if someone is purposefully named as an illegitimate Lord Black and all Blacks by blood refuse to bond with him? It would be a good way to get rid of an enemy without them even knowing that the Blacks are their murderers. So to protect the curse from being misused for such a purpose, the fate of the chosen Black spouse is linked to the illegitimate Lord Black.”

 

This last detail made Mrs Malfoy story more believable in Harry's, Hermione's and Ron's eyes. They knew that she had made Snape swear an Unbreakable Vow to help Draco, so she definitely was a woman who would do everything in her power to keep her child save.

 

“How can we be sure that everything you just told us is not a plot to hand me over to Vol--” Harry did not finish the sentence as Mrs Malfoy sprang up from her seat and put a hand over Harry's mouth, Ron pointing his wand at her.

 

“Do not say his name,” she warned, disregarding the wand pressed to her neck. “The Dark Lord put a Taboo Curse on it,” she explained.

 

“So that's how they found us earlier,” Ron realised, putting his wand down. Seeing Harry's questioning look he explained the curse. “The curse is like a tracking charm. Using his name breaks protective enchantments, it causes some kind of magical disturbance. You've got to give them credit, it makes sense. It was only people who were serious about standing up to him, like Dumbledore, who even dared use it. Now they've put a Taboo on it, anyone who says it is trackable — quick-and-easy way to find Order members!" *****

 

“We need to warn the Order about it,” Hermione said. Harry and Ron nodded.

 

“To answer your question, Mr Potter,” Narcissa spoke up, having sat down again, “You can choose to simply trust my word as a mother who fears for her son's life. If this is not enough for you, you can ask the house-elf for conformation, he should know about the curse's existence too. Or you can look it up in the library. Bartolomeo left his journal behind where he explains the curse in detail. Andromeda should also be aware of the curse as she was disowned after she finished Hogwarts. If you need proof that the curse is activated, just look at your body. You should have gotten a black five-pointed star, probably on your back,” Narcissa said.

 

“Malfoy also has such a mark?” Harry asked.

 

“Yes, there are two five-pointed stars in the Black crest. If the curse activates, both the Lord Black and the curse's chosen spouse will be marked by the star. That's how we knew that the curse was activated,” she explained. “So will you bow down to the demands of the curse to save both your and Draco's lives?” Mrs Malfoy asked.

 

“I still do not completely believe you,” Harry told her.

 

“Time is running out, Mr Potter,” she warned him. “The next new moon is two days away. And we need at least one day to prepare for the marriage bond ritual. And keep in mind that my sister Bellatrix is staying with us. It is only a matter of time until she remembers the Black curse and figures out that by keeping Draco away from you, she can kill you without even laying a hand on you.”

 

If the curse really existed, Harry knew that he should get Draco here, behind the wards of Grimmauld place as fast as possible. And there was also Dumbledore's offer to Draco that he could protect him and his family if he just changed sides, that was nagging Harry at the back of his mind. “Give me some time to verify your claims,” Harry asked. “Once I'm assured that you're not lying, you and your family can move here as long as you promise to take an Unbreakable Vow to not follow Vol-Him,” Harry quickly corrected, “anymore.”

 

“How will I know that you believe me?” Narcissa asked.

 

“We could send Kreacher to you,” Ron suggested.

 

“He could be intercepted by Bellatrix or the Dark Lord,” Narcissa pointed out.

 

“Do you still receive the Daily Prophet?” Hermione asked.

 

“Yes,” Mrs Malfoy confirmed.

 

“Then look out for a marriage announcement,” Hermione suggested. “If it says Sherlock Holmes marries John Watson, it means we believe you and you should Apparate here as fast as possible. If the names are inverted, it means that we did not believe your claims. The names should be unusual enough to not be used by others accidentally.”

 

“That's acceptable. But please, also for your own sake, be quick about your decision,” Narcissa pleaded, looking Harry straight in the eyes as she stood up to leave. There was nothing more she could do today. She could only hope that her sister Andromeda would validate her claims.

 

“Your wand,” Harry said as he handed it back to her at the front door.

 

“That was certainly unexpected,” Ron said once the door closed behind Mrs Malfoy.

 

“It was,” Hermione agreed.

 

“Do you think her story is true?” the red-head asked.

 

“She sounded sincere enough,” Harry said. “I suggest we get into contact with Andromeda, look for the star she mentioned I should have and search the library for Bartolomeo's journal.”

 

“And do not forget to inform the others about the Taboo Curse,” Hermione added.

 

“I can do that,” Ron said.

 

“Then I'll search for the journal in the library,” Hermione announced.

 

“I'll see if I can find the star mark and if I have it, I'll write a letter to Andromeda,” Harry said, dividing the tasks between them. They all had a busy night and day ahead of them.

 

**-~-~- Toujours pur, toujours du sang de Black -~-~-**

 

 **Toujours pur, toujours du sang de Black*:** French, 'Always pure, always of Black blood'

 

 **Using his name…find Order members** : Direct quote from the DH book.

 

**-~-~- Toujours pur, toujours du sang de Black -~-~-**

 

 **AN:** So what do you think? Shall I continue this story?


	2. Chapter 2

**Guide:** "Speech", _Thoughts,_ _ **~letters and other written things**_ _ **~**_

 ** _Beta:_** _Destiny1195._ _All remaining errors are my own._

 **AN:** Thank you so much for your feedback on this story in the reviews and comments. ^_^ Also a big thanks for the favourites, follows and kudos, they really motivated me to continue with this story. :) And I got a **beta-reader: Destiny1195.** Thank you so much for your work!

As a thank you gift for all the feedback, enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

**-~-~- Toujours pur, toujours du sang de Black -~-~-**

**-~-~-by Stillwatersaredeep-~-~-**

**-~-~- Chapter 2 -~-~-**

 

**Friday, 1st August 1997, late evening**

 

Harry went upstairs to the bathroom he usually used when he stayed at Grimmauld Place. Taking off the robe and dress-shirt he wore for the wedding, Harry folded them and put them on the closed lid of the toilet seat.

 

First, Harry looked down at his chest and arms to make sure that he did not have the mark Narcissa mention there. Not seeing anything that looked like a five-pointed star, only noticing that he'd got a new freckle near his navel, Harry stepped in front of the mirror and turned around.

 

While he did need to crane his neck a bit, the five-pointed star on his shoulder blade could not be overlooked. It was deep black in colour and about the size of a tennis ball. _At least she did not lie about the mark,_ Harry thought, thinking back to the last time he looked at his back. _When I was still at Hogwarts?_ Harry wondered. _I did not look into the mirror when I was at Privet Drive and the days at the Burrow were so_ _hectic_ _that I didn_ _'_ _t have the time to take a look_ _at_ _my back. But who regularly looks at his back?_

 

When Harry put his dress shirt back on—he would need to get some casual clothes from Hermione—Harry wondered why he had not felt anything at all when the mark appeared. _It must have happened yesterday,_ _b_ _ut when?_ he asked himself, not finding an answer.

 

While he now had to concede that Mrs Malfoy had been right about the mark, he was still not one hundred percent convinced that the mark meant that he would die if he did not marry Draco. For all he knew, the mark could just be the symbol of Lord Black.

 

“Hermione,” Harry called as he entered the library, where Hermione was still searching the shelves for the journal Narcissa mentioned.

 

“Yes?” she asked.

 

“Can you give me a change of clothes and also pen and paper?”

 

“Of course,” she said, already searching in her bag for the items. “I gather you have the mark Mrs Malfoy mentioned.”

 

“Yes,” Harry answered as he took the sweatshirt Hermione handed him. “It's on my back,” he said as he took of his dress-shirt and turned around for Hermione to look at it.

 

“Wow! It's much larger than I thought it would be,” she told him, her hand hovering over the mark.

 

“Yeah,” Harry said, turning around again. He was about to put on the sweatshirt, when Ron entered the library.

 

“Good news,” the red-head said, but stopped when he saw the mark. “She certainly was not joking about the mark.”

 

“No,” Harry said. “I'm slowly starting to believe that what she told us is true. You said that you have good news?”

 

“Ah, yes. Dad sent a Patronus, telling me that everyone is safe. They were mainly just asked some questions about where you are. And I also got the Patronus to tell my dad about the Taboo Curse.”

 

“That's great,” Hermione said with a smile as she placed the pen and paper on the table. “Though it would still be a good idea to tell Andromeda about the Taboo Curse. The more people who know about it, the faster the news can be spread around.”

 

Harry nodded in acknowledgement. Sitting down at the table, Harry started to write the letter to Andromeda. With Hedwig dead, he had no choice but to use Kreacher to deliver it. _Wait! I can ask Dobby,_ Harry suddenly remembered that there was a more trustworthy house-elf he could ask. _At least with Andromead there is no risk that someone would intercept Dobby._

 

 

**-~-~- Toujours pur, toujours du sang de Black -~-~-**

 

“And?” Draco asked when his mother finally joined him in his room, late that night.

 

Draco had anxiously waited for his mother to come back home. When she went out to go to Grimmauld Place, he feared that she would not be back in time and that her absence would be noticed by the Dark Lord. His fear grew worse, when the first Death Eaters returned and his mother was still not back. Luckily, his mother appeared just a moment before Bellatrix and the Dark Lord entered the manor. In the following celebration of the successful Ministry takeover, they had not found a moment to talk in private, but the small smile his mother sent his way had somewhat pacified him.

 

“I was able to meet with him,” Narcissa began, sitting down at the edge of his bed. “As we expected, he did not believe me right away. But he was kind enough to let me explain the most important aspects. When I left, I reminded him how much time was of the essence. Now we can only hope that Bartolomeo's journal, and maybe Andromeda's testament, will be enough to persuade him.”

 

“How will we know that he believes us?” Draco asked. Both of them intentionally avoided saying Harry's name out loud.

 

“There will be a marriage announcement in the Daily Prophet. Depending on the order of the names, he will either say that he believes us, or not,” she answered.

 

“So we will hear back from him by Sunday at the earliest. The day of the new moon,” Draco said in resignation. He had hoped that the marriage bond could be performed on Sunday, now it wouldn’t happen before the second of September. _Even more time for things to go downhill,_ he thought. _But at least Potter_ _listened to_ _M_ _um's explanation_.

 

“At least this way we can be sure that he won't change his mind and send us back here. We will be able to stay,” she tried to cheer her son up. They both knew that once they left the manor, they would need Harry's and maybe even the Order's help to stay safe from the Dark Lord's retaliation.

 

“Will we be safe there?” Draco asked.

 

“I think so, yes,” she answered, laying a reassuring hand on Draco's shoulder before she walked towards the door.

 

“What about father?” Draco asked. Before they had news from Potter, they'd decided to keep Draco's current predicament from him. While both loved Lucius dearly, they did not know if Lucius' love for his family was greater than his love for the Dark Lord.

 

“You know the Malfoy motto,” she said with a smile.

 

“Sanctimonia Vincet Semper,” they said in unison.

 

“And we will also conquer this. Together,” Narcissa reassured him, then left her son's room.

 

**-~-~- Toujours pur, toujours du sang de Black -~-~-**

 

**Saturday, 2nd August 1997**

 

Since it was already well past ten in the evening when Harry finished his letter to Andromeda, he only sent it to her the following morning. He was just laying out everything he would need to prepare some sandwiches for himself and his friends for lunch, when Dobby returned with Andromeda's reply. Eagerly, Harry opened the letter.

 

_**~Dear Harry,** _

 

_**Thank you for your letter. I informed Nymphadora about the Taboo. She will make sure that it reaches the right ears. As for the other curse, I am sad to say that my sister told you the truth. I hope you will forgive me for not warning you about it. After I married Ted, it completely escaped my mind.** _

 

_**What I can tell you about it is only what my mother told me when I became of age, which probably is even less than my sister told you already, as I stopped listening to her once she said that it would not affect me once I'm married. She said that Bartolomeo protected our “noble” family from getting sullied. In the case that someone tried to steal the title of Lord Black, he would die after the third new moon if the marked Black daughter did not marry him. She warned me that until I married, I would be the marked daughter as I was the closest unmarried female Black of the current rightful Lord Black.** _

 

_**Only in the case that there should not be a male Black to inherit the title and a worthy pureblood was named the new Lord Black should he be allowed to marry into the Black family to save his life and to continue our line by mixing our blood. She did not tell me that the marked Black would die with the Lord if they do not marry. However, I can well imagine that she knowingly forgot that little detail.** _

 

_**In any case, I would advise you to listen to my sister and to follow her instructions on this matter. Though, to be on the safe side, since we cannot be sure that my mother told her everything, I would also advise you to consult the journal. Only what is written there should be taken at face value.** _

 

_**With kind regards,** _

_**Andromeda Tonks~** _

 

Harry laid the letter down. Of course, Andromeda's mother could have told all of her daughters the same old family legend that held not an ounce of truth, but Hermione had found the journal Narcissa mentioned and was currently reading through it. _The evidence in Narcissa's favour was certainly building up,_ Harry thought as he started to cut the ham for their sandwiches.

 

It was half an hour later, Ron having dragged Hermione down to the kitchens with him, when Hermione confirmed that Narcissa's claims were true. Bartolomeo's journal explicitly mentioned that if a Lord Black with the star shaped mark did not marry the chosen Black who had the same mark, both would die when the sun rises after the third new moon of his Lordship.

 

It was only when Hermione hesitantly told him details of the curse and marriage bond that Narcissa had not told them, either because she had not known it herself or because she did not have enough time, when Harry was sorely tempted to blast the picture of Bartolomeo off the family tree tapestry.

 

“I don't like it either, Harry,” Hermione said. “We all hate it.” Ron nodded his head in affirmation. “But we need to keep cool and consider what we can do now to limit the damage. I read through the whole journal but I can see no way to remove the curse. So the only course of action open to us is to ensure we pacify the curse.”

 

“By marrying Draco,” Harry said.

 

“Yes,” Hermione answered. “Though it has to be the L'union de la nouvelle lune marriage bond. While we can try to find another one that leads to a similar bond, we cannot be sure that the curse will accept it.”

 

“So what do you suggest we do?” Ron asked.

 

“We will need to take out the wedding add to let the Malfoys know that we believe them. Though, it will be too late to perform the bonding tomorrow,” Hermione said.

 

“If we cannot do anything until the following new moon, why don't we wait a bit more until we invite them here?” Ron asked.

 

“Because Mrs Malfoy is right. If Bellatrix remembers the curse, then she will do everything to keep me and Malfoy apart,” Harry said.

 

“Should we prepare a room for them?” Hermione asked.

 

“I'm sure Kreacher will be more than happy to prepare a room for the _ohhh_ so _noble_ Malfoys,” Ron said. And he was not wrong. By Sunday morning, Kreacher had cleaned one of the largest rooms on the upper floor for Narcissa, as well as the master bedroom for Draco.

 

**-~-~- Toujours pur, toujours du sang de Black -~-~-**

 

**Sunday, 3rd August 1997**

 

Today was the earliest day that Potter could have posted the wedding announcement. While Draco had tried to get his mother to reveal the names, she did not move. Regardless, he still searched the Prophet for marriage announcements. There were three; of the three only one stood out:

 

_**~Sherlock Holmes to marry John Watson~** _

 

 _This ha_ _s_ _to be Potter's announcement._ _If I only knew if it is a yes or no,_ Draco thought. _But at least he made up his mind quickly._

 

After breakfast, his mother found an excuse to spend some alone time with him. “So, have any announcements caught your attention?” she asked. To avoid having her emotions give her away at the breakfast table, where they were all closely watched she'd avoided reading the paper.

 

“There was one. Sherlock Holmes to marry John Watson,” Draco repeated.

 

“In this order?”

 

“Yes,” Draco confirmed.

 

“Good. Pack the things you want to take with you, but be discreet,” she told him and it took a load off Draco's mind. Potter believed them. Or at least believed them enough to immediately ask them to Grimmauld Place.

 

“I'll get into contact with Severus and then talk with your father,” his mother told him as Draco got one of his school trunks from the back of his walk-in closet. “I'll return here once I send off the letter.”

 

Nearly half an hour later, Draco had packed some of his clothes, toiletries, money, school supplies and his broom, when his mother returned.

 

“Here,” she said handing him two old leather bound books. “Take them with you. They'll serve as wedding gifts in case we're unable to procure something better from our vault.” Dutifully Draco packed the books away and then shrunk the trunk to put it into his pocket.

 

“I'm ready. Shall we go to father?” he asked.

 

“No, you'll leave now. I'll talk with your father, explain everything to him and then he and I will wait together for Severus. Once he knows the address, we will follow you,” Narcissa told him.

 

On the one hand, she hated that due to the Fidelius Charm, she and Lucius would have to wait until Severus arrived before they could leave. But on the other hand, this way, if Lucius decided to stay with the Dark Lord, Draco would already be out of reach, safe from his father and the Dark Lord. Only she would need to pay the price for the betrayal, but for Draco she would endure everything.

 

“Are you sure?” Draco asked, not wanting to leave his mother behind.

 

“I am, my dear. Now go. We do not know when Bellatrix will remember the curse's existence.”

 

“I love you, Mum,” Draco said before he left the manor behind, not knowing if his father and mother would be joining him at Grimmauld Place.

 

**-~-~- Toujours pur, toujours du sang de Black -~-~-**

 

 **AN2:** The next update will take a bit longer as I need to finish the new chapter of my other 3 stories first.

 **Question:** Shall Lucius join his son and Narcissa? Or is he too loyal to the Dark Lord? Tell me your thoughts in a review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings:**

**Guide:** "Speech", _Thoughts,_ _ **~letters and other written things**_ _ **~**_

 ** _Beta:_** _Destiny1195._ _All remaining errors are my own._

 **AN:** Thank you for your input, they were very inspiring.Many of you wanted Lucius to be loyal to Draco, and I have to admit that I especially liked the idea of Lucius not making it to Grimmauld Place, sacrificing himself for Narcissa … But see how I finally decided.

* * *

**-~-~- Toujours pur, toujours du sang de Black -~-~-**

**-~-~-by Stillwatersaredeep-~-~-**

**-~-~- Chapter 3 -~-~-**

 

 _So this is the family home of the Blacks,_ Draco thought as he stood on the pavement in front of number twelve Grimmauld Place. _With_ _them_ _calling themselves ancient and noble, one would think that their home would be more posh._ _Whatever,_ he decided with a small shake of his head as he walked up the steps towards the front door. Taking one final deep breath, Draco knocked on the door.

 

“Malfoy,” Harry greeted him a minute later. _I knew he would come today,_ Harry thought, yet he was still overcome by the urge to give the blond a black eye. The last time Harry'd seen Malfoy, he'd been fleeing alongside Snape straight from the scene of Dumbledore's murder. And while Draco had lowered his wand in the end, he was still the one who let the Death Eaters enter Hogwarts. “Where is your mother?” Harry asked to stop himself from giving in to his urge to harm the other boy. He hoped that Mrs Malfoy's presence would be able to calm his anger somewhat.

 

“She and my father will join us shortly,” Draco replied as politely as possible, stepping into the front hall. From all their years of fighting, he'd learned to read the signs and identify when Potter was about to blow up, throw a punch or cast a hex at him. “They are waiting for Snape to arrive. He still needs to reveal the address of this place to my father.”

 

“Yes, and to all the other Death Eaters while he is at it,” Ron said from the stair landing, his right hand clenched in a fist; a fact that went not unobserved by Draco.

 

“He can't,” Draco abnegated, shaking his head. “The Unbreakable Vow will prevent him from revealing the address to anyone who will wish me harm. If it was not for the vow, I do not think he would have even told my mother and me about this place.” Whilst he did have a first row seat when Snape killed Dumbledore, he was still not convinced that Snape was loyal to the Dark Lord. In his opinion, Snape was playing both sides like a true Slytherin; aiming to end up on the winning side regardless of who wins the war in the end.

 

“Kreacher prepared the Master bedroom for the future Lady Black,” the house-elf proudly proclaimed, bowing in front of the blond boy.

 

“Lady Black,” Ron repeated, laughing.

 

Harry tried to suppress his laugh, but Ron's laughter was too contagious. _At least Kreacher eased the mood,_ Harry thought in amusement. “Why don't you show him the room?” Harry asked Kreacher. While he would need to talk to Malfoy soon, he would prefer it if both Hermione and Mrs Malfoy were present to make the situation more comfortable for all of them.

 

With a slight nod to Potter, Draco followed after the house-elf. _At least he did not ask me to surrender my wand,_ Draco thought in relief. _Though, I wonder why Potter has not taken the Master bedroom. As Lord Black, it would be his right._

 

“Where is Potter sleeping?” Draco asked the house-elf as they went up the stairs to the third floor.

 

“Kreacher is happy to inform the future Lady Black that Mr Potter is staying in one of the small guest bedrooms on the second floor.”

 

While Draco could understand why the house-elf was happy that the hated Lord of the house stayed in a mere guest room, he was getting annoyed at being called 'Lady'. “Kreacher,” he said in a harsh voice, “you are to address me as Mr Malfoy. Once Potter and I are married, you may address me as Master Malfoy.”

 

“Kreacher will do as Mister Malfoy says,” Kreacher answered before he vanished from sight.

 

Not knowing how long it would take until Snape arrived at Malfoy manor, Draco decided to unpack to keep himself occupied.

 

**-~-~- Toujours pur, toujours du sang de Black -~-~-**

 

When Narcissa asked to have a private word with him, Lucius never expected her to tell him such bad news. Draco, his beloved son, was about to die; all because his wife's stupid cousin Sirius Black had named the Potter brat his heir and the even more idiotic Bartolomeo Black had cursed the title of Lord Black.

 

“Maybe the Dark Lord knows a way to remove the curse?” Lucius asked in desperation. With Dumbledore dead, the Dark Lord was the only one who stood a remote chance of saving Draco's life. _But we are out of his favour,_ he added in his mind, not really seeing a chance that the Dark Lord would even think about helping them.

 

“Do you really believe that?” Narcissa asked him.

 

“He won't do it for Draco's sake,” he admitted. “But maybe for his own? We both know how much he wants to killed Potter himself,” he said, grasping at straws.

 

“Even if he would be inclined to help us, the chances are low that he could remove the curse without Potter's presence. And we both know once Potter is here, he will no longer care about the curse,” Narcissa pointed out.

 

“We do not have any other options,” Lucius said.

 

“Draco could marry and thus pacify the curse,” she said.

 

“If Severus was still part of the Order, maybe,” Lucius admitted. “But right now we have no way to contact him. And even if we could, do you really think he would help us? After what Draco had to do last June? What I did during the last years?”

 

“He would die too,” Narcissa pointed out. So far, her husband's reaction made her inclined to believe that he valued their son's life more than his misguided loyalty to the Dark Lord. Therefore, she decided to lay her trust in him.

 

“It's a futile discussion. We won't be able to get into contact with Potter,” Lucius said. “Draco will die. He...will...die!” Lucius said weakly, his voice getting softer with every word he spoke. He saw no hope.

 

“There's hope,” Narcissa said, laying a comforting hand on her husband's shoulder. “I was able to contact him.”

 

Lucius looked up, gaining hope again. If Narcissa was able to contact him, there was a chance that they could gain a location where they could send Draco. “We would need to change allegiances,” he said. _Maybe I could offer to spy for him in exchange for_ _him saving_ _Draco's life?_ Lucius pondered.

 

“Yes,” Narcissa agreed. “He informed me today that he will receive Draco,” Narcissa went on. “And we are invited to come too.”

 

“I could stay behind to keep you up to date with his plans,” Lucius offered.

 

“You are no Occlumens,” Narcissa pointed out. “And I could sleep more easily if you were by my side.”

 

Lucius considered his wife's opinion. “The mark,” he suddenly said. “He will be able to track me down through the Dark Mark.” _And not to forget, torture me through it,_ he added in his mind, not wanting to say this to Narcissa. She was already worried enough right now.

 

“Draco also has the mark,” she said.

 

“But his will very likely vanish when he marries. The union of the new moon bond doesn't allow you to have more than one lord,” Lucius said.

 

“There's still the Fidelius Charm,” she said. “You will be safe behind it.”

 

Lucius had to admit that his wife was right. He would not live one day as a spy. And while the Fidelius Charm would protect him from being found, it would not stop the Dark Lord from constantly calling him to his side, making the mark burn. _But what is the alternative? If I stay, I would be forced to find Draco and Potter to deliver them_ _to the Dark Lord_ _on a si_ _l_ _ver platter. And this is something I could never do,_ he thought. Out loud he said, “We would need to leave everything behind. The manor would be lost to us.” The sadness was clear in his voice. To save the future of the Malfoy line he would need to leave everything his ancestors had worked for behind.

 

“But not forever. If Potter wins, we would get everything back,” she tried to cheer him up; even though she feared that in his anger the Dark Lord would not hesitate to burn the whole manor down to the ground.

 

“Has Draco already packed?” he asked.

 

“He already left,” Narcissa only now admitted. “I was not sure when Bellatrix would remember the curse or if something else would go wrong.”

 

“So he will live?” Lucius asked.

 

“Yes,” she replied with conviction. A stone fell from Lucius heart. Draco would live!

 

“We will need to leave soon,” he said. But before he could say more, a knock on the door suddenly interrupted them.

 

“You're in need of a Pepper-Up Potion?” Severus asked to not lose his cover. The fact that he'd been able to tell her the address of the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, but had not shared the information with the Dark Lord and the other Death Eaters made it clear that he was not so loyal to the Dark Lord. In case Lucius turned out to be more loyal to the Dark Lord than to his family, the harmless reason for his presence would keep his true allegiance secret, including his ability to reveal the secret of the Fidelius Charm.

 

“Yes,” Narcissa answered. “And would you be so kind as to tell the address to Lucius?” she asked, telling Severus that Lucius had decided to place his family first.

 

Half an hour later, Draco's absence luckily still unnoticed, Lucius and Narcissa were ready to leave the manor. They were already in the entrance hall when the Dark Lord arrived, walking through the front doors like he was the master of the house instead of Lucius.

 

“Ah, Lucius, Narcissa,” he greeted them. “What a coincident that I meet you here. Bellatrix just called me. She told me that she had important news for me that involves you and young Draco,” he said.

 

Narcissa and Lucius panicked on the inside, emotions tumultuous; outside though, they kept up the cold Malfoy façade. “Draco should be somewhere on the grounds. Shall we bring him to you?” Lucius asked.

 

“Make haste, I do not have all day,” he chided as he walked past them to the drawing room.

 

They both forced themselves to walk unhurriedly out the door and then walked a bit faster past the Manor grounds, hoping that Bellatrix would not offer to join their search. Just as they were out of the Anti-Disapparation Wards, they heard Bellatrix's too high voice calling, “Drakee-poo, where are you?”

 

“I was never so glad that Potter stole our house-elf,” Lucius told Narcissa as they stood on a dirty London street.

 

Narcissa laughed. They were safe and only because they could not have sent Dobby after Draco, resulting in the Dark Lord believing their lie about searching for their son themselves. “Still, it was a very close call,” she admitted as she knocked on the door.

 

**-~-~- Toujours pur, toujours du sang de Black -~-~-**

 

 _Two hours. Two hours have already passed since I arrived here,_ Draco thought worriedly as he looked at the clock. He had finished unpacking half an hour ago and was now perking up his ears for any knocking sound. He had to wait for another twenty minutes before he finally heard the knock he so desperately desired to hear. Not caring about what Potter and his friends would say, he hurried from the third floor down the stairs to the front door.

 

“Mother, Father,” he greeted them happily as he opened the door to let them him.

 

“Not so fast Malfoy!” Weasley called from the entrance of the kitchen.

 

“Really, Ronald,” Granger chided him. “Let them at least step in.”

 

Once the front door was closed behind the couple, Potter spoke up from behind his friends. “This is how things will go,” he said, radiating authority and power as walked with slow steps past his friends until he reached the Malfoys. “Until you take your vow, you will surrender your wand,” he told Lucius Malfoy, who complied with his wish. He noted that his wife was not asked to do the same, giving him a sense of security.

 

“Furthermore, this is my house and you'll respect my rules. One, none of you will insult me and my friends. Two, you will not have any contact with the outside world. Three, if you have any complains, you come to me. Four, you'll not abuse the house-elf.” The last point Harry not only added for Hermione's benefit, but because he still remembered how Dobby was treated by Lucius Malfoy. “Kreacher will now show you to your room,” Harry dismissed them. “Meet us in the drawing room in half an hour.”

 

**-~-~- Toujours pur, toujours du sang de Black -~-~-**

 

“Do you really think it's wise to let them out of your sight?” Ron asked as they sat down in the drawing room twenty minutes later.

 

“As good as it is to let them keep their wands,” Harry said. “I do not trust Malfoy senior,” he stated, laying Lucius' wand on a nearby table, “but I do trust that both Malfoy and his mum would do everything to keep Malfoy alive, so I think that we can at least trust them to not kill me, or anger me by hurting either of you. Don't forget, as much as Draco's life depends on me, my life also depends on him,” Harry reminded his friend.

 

“And that's why you trust them blindly?” Ron asked.

 

“No, but showing them that I trust them will prevent them from deciding that letting me die would be their better option. I wouldn’t put it past Lucius to get back into Vol...You know whose,” Harry quickly corrected himself; he hated that he still had trouble not saying Voldemort's name out loud, “good graces by delivering my dead body to him.”

 

“Harry is right, Ron,” Hermione seconded. “When we speak to them, always remember that not only they, but also we, are dependent on their cooperation.” With that being said, they waited in silence for the Malfoys to join them.

 

**-~-~- Toujours pur, toujours du sang de Black -~-~-**

 

 **AN:** So, what do you think will Harry make the Malfoys swear? What demands will the Malfoys have?


	4. Chapter 4

**Guide:** "Speech", _Thoughts,_ _ **~letters and other written things**_ _ **~**_

 ** _Beta:_** _Destiny1195._ _All remaining errors are my own._

**AN:** I hope you'll still leave reviews and comments even though the updates will be slower from now on.  I cannot promise that they'll get longer though. :(

* * *

**-~-~- Toujours pur, toujours du sang de Black -~-~-**

**-~-~-by Stillwatersaredeep-~-~-**

**-~-~- Chapter 4 -~-~-**

  


**Sunday, 3rd August 1997**

 

The Golden Trio did not have to wait long before the Malfoy family joined them. Harry motioned them to take a seat on the sofa. Draco sitting down between his parents, like he needed them to protect him from harm.

 

“Thank you for joining us,” Harry said formally. “I would like to start with the Unbreakable Vow before we discuss anything else. Hermione, will you be the bonder?” he asked and got into position to accept the first vow from Lucius Malfoy, holding out his hand to the older man.

 

“Mr Potter,” Narcissa interrupted. “I know that we are guests in your house; however, we would still like to know beforehand what we are about to swear.” While Severus had blindly agreed to perform the Unbreakable Vow without knowing what he would swear; neither she nor the rest of her family would ever do such a thing.

 

At Harry's nod, Hermione told them what they intended them to swear, “Do you swear your allegiance to Harry James Potter? And will you do everything in your power to help Harry defeat the Dark Lord? And will you not harm Harry, me or Ron?”

 

“While I can agree with the first two demands, the last one must be changed,” Narcissa told them, her voice hard as steel. The Malfoys had designated her to be their spokesperson as she was the one with whom the Gryffindors had the least bad blood with.

 

Getting the feeling that this would take longer, Harry got up from the floor and retook his seat.

 

“First, you need to change it to 'not intentionally harm,' as neither of us wants to die because of an accident or due to a stray hex in battle,” Narcissa demanded.

 

The three teenagers look at each other. While it would leave the Malfoys some leeway to harm them, they could not deny that her demand was just and right. Harry could all too well imagine Draco saying something that would anger Ron and would ultimately end in a fight between the two. Draco would just have to get a single in punch and the Unbreakable Vow would take the blond's life. This made Harry think about something else.

 

“Should we add self-defence as an exception?” he asked Hermione, but it was Ron who answered.

 

“It could be uses to harm us if someone from outside threatens to harm them if they do not kill us,” Ron pointed out.

 

 

“You could specify it further, like 'with the exception of defending ourselves from harm that originates from you,'” Narcissa suggested. She agreed with Harry that being able to defend themselves would be useful, especially if Mr Weasley's temper was as bad as her son made it out to be.

 

“I'll think about an alternative formulation,” Hermione answered.

 

“There's also a second point you should consider,” Narcissa said. “What if Miss Granger is placed under the Imperius Curse and is forced to kill Mr Potter?” she asked. Ignoring Ron's outburst on how Hermione would never do such a thing, she continued. “In that case, we would be forced to harm her in order to fulfil the second part of the vow. Therefore, Miss Granger, I suggest that you include something along the lines of 'if it doesn't hinder us from fulfilling our other obligations, primarily to assist Mr Potter in defeating the Dark Lord.'”

 

Patiently the Malfoys waited as Hermione took out pen and paper to write down a new wording of the third vow. About five minutes later, Ron, Hermione and Harry were all satisfied with the result. “We decided on 'And will you not intentionally harm Harry, Ron or myself, from being in the need to protect yourself or one of us from danger that emanates from us and to do so with as minimal damage as possible as long as it does not interferes with your previous two vows?'” Hermione announced the new wording of the third vow to them.

 

Ron had been the one to insist on the 'with as minimal damage as possible' part as he feared that especially the two male Malfoys would misuse the defence mechanism to kill them if they got the chance. Harry and Hermione had pointed out that the second part of the vow would cover such a situation, but still Ron insisted. “Better to be safe than sorry,” he'd mumbled.

 

As the Malfoys voiced no more concerns with the wording of the Unbreakable Vow, Harry knelt down on the floor once more and was this time joined by Lucius. After all three Malfoys had sworn the vow, Harry finally returned Lucius' wand.

 

Before Harry could voice his other demands, Lucius spoke up, “Now that we have sworn the Unbreakable Vows, thus assuring our allegiance, it's time that you _too_ make a vow, Mr Potter.”

 

“You would like that, wouldn't you?” Ron asked sarcastically, jumping up from his seat, ready to protect his friend by force if necessary. “Maybe Harry should swear to deliver himself to You-know-who or to reveal all of the Order's secrets to you?”

 

Narcissa gave her husband a look that said 'Why did you not let me speak?' before she calmly spoke to Harry whilst Hermione forced Ron back down into his seat.

 

“What my husband indented to say was that we, due to the nature of the Black curse, would like to have some assurance that our son will be treated correctly.”

 

It did not go unnoticed by Harry and Hermione that they only asked for Draco's well-being, and not for their own. “What do you have in mind?” Harry asked, curious s to what they would demand.

 

“First, we would like you to swear that you will do everything in your power to ensure that Draco does not suffer from the Black curse,” Narcissa voiced their wish.

 

“I do not think that will be possible,” Harry answered.

 

“Why not, Potter?” Draco spoke up for the first time. “Do you want me to suffer as repayment for what I was forced to do?”

 

 

“No,” Harry answered, though internally he would have liked to say 'Yes' as his fist connected with the blond's pointy nose. Hadn't he and his friends suffered under Draco during their time in school; not to forget how the school and Dumbledore had suffered from Draco letting Death Eaters enter the school a month ago? But a quick reminder that his life depended on Draco's cooperation stopped Harry from doing anything drastic. Instead, he decided to explain his reasoning to the blond, “I just cannot guaranty that you won't suffer from the curse. For all I know, you consider marrying me to be suffering.” _Will I be able to divorce him?_ Harry briefly wondered, but shoved the thought away for later when he had some time to think about it.

 

 

“Then we can try a softer formulation,” Narcissa suggested. “Perhaps 'Try everything in your power to minimize the suffering Draco has to endure due to the Black curse?'” she asked.

 

“Anything else?” Harry asked after he nodded his agreement.

 

“We also want you to promise that Draco is independent. While the war and our current situation constrict our freedom, once the war is over we do not want Draco to be a prisoner in this house, or to need your permission to do anything, be it his choice of career or what friends he meets,” Narcissa stated.

 

Harry and Hermione were surprised by the demand. What they had read about the marriage bond they would be performing did not give them the impression that Draco would be submitting to Harry.

 

“This is agreeable with me,” Harry said. Though it seems he would need to ask either Ron or Andromeda why the Malfoys would deem it necessary to ask for this in the first place.

 

“Our final demand for the vow is that Draco has an equal right when it comes to the upbringing of any children that may arise from this union, that one of them will be the Malfoy heir and that both I and Lucius will be able to spend time with them.”

 

“That's three demands,” Ron unnecessarily pointed out.

 

“But reasonable,” Hermione said. _Especially coming from a mother that would do everything to protect her son._

 

Harry thought about the wording she'd used. ' _E_ _qual rights'_ was fine with him. If she'd said ' _final say,_ ' he certainly would have protested. That they, as purebloods, would also want an heir was understandable too. And since they only wanted the right to see their grandchildren and not to take an active role in raising the children, Harry thought that he could agree to the demands. Finally he said, “As long as you'll use exactly the same wording, I'll take the vow.”

 

Hermione once again functioned as their bonder and she could see that all three Malfoys looked a bit more at ease after the Unbreakable Vow was completed. “Thank you, Mr Potter,” Narcissa said; and Lucius slightly inclined his head in agreement to his wife's words.

 

Ron expected them to next ask for him and Hermione to swear a Vow but nothing like this happened. “If you do not mind, we would like to take a look at Bartolomeo's journal,” Narcissa asked.

 

“I'll show it to you later,” Hermione offered.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Anything else?” Harry asked.

 

While Narcissa would have liked to take a quick trip to Gringotts or to at least contact them via owl to get a more suitable wedding present, she had the feeling that asking now would not lead to the desired result. They still had one month, she could wait.

 

“Not right now.”

 

“Good,” Harry said, nodding his head. He did not have much time to think about how he could use the Malfoys' changed allegiance to his advantage, but one very important thing came to mind. And no, it was not asking Malfoy senior what Voldemort's plans were or where Voldemort lived. One does not need to be a Seer to know that he stayed at Malfoy manor and that his plans were: 1) Kill Harry Potter, 2) Take over Britain, 3) Imprison the Muggleborns and 4) Kill or enslave all Muggles. With the Ministry takeover on Friday, and with Snape's appointment as Hogwarts' new Headmaster, Voldemort had already achieved goal number 2). He would soon have the authority to 'legally' enforce goal 3), meaning it would only be a matter of time before he could complete his other aims. That was if Harry did not hinder him from goal 1) and defeated the most powerful Dark Lord that ever lived. And for him to kill Voldemort, Harry would need to destroy the Horcruxes first. And here was where Lucius Malfoy came in.

 

“Mr Malfoy,” Harry addressed the older man, “Do you remember the diary you gave to Gin―Dobby,” Harry changed the name at the last moment. Mentioning how Malfoy's action had nearly cost Ron's sister her life certainly would not help the still slightly strained atmosphere in the room, and would do even less to cool his best friend's temper.

 

“Yes,” Lucius confirmed. He could all too well remember how Potter had stolen his house-elf and how years later the Dark Lord had severely punished him for the destroyed diary.

 

“Do you know if the Dark Lord gave similar items to other Death Eaters?” he asked, saying the name 'Dark Lord' with disdain, though he'd rather say Dark Lord than 'You-know-who'.

 

All three Gryffindors were waiting on pins and needles for his answer. _Can it really be this easy?_ they wondered. If Voldemort gave all of his Horcruxes to his followers, they would just need to figure out who RAB was and then they would know where all the Horcruxes were, or at least who knew where they were.

 

“I did not see him give a similar item to any of his followers. When I received the diary, I was alone with him,” Lucius said and the teens' faces fell. “However,” here their ears perked up again, “when I was asked about the whereabouts of the diary,” he intentionally left out the long punishment under the Cruciatus Curse he received for the destroyed item, “he also asked Bella if her charge was safe. She reassured him that while she was sent to Azkaban, they had not touched her Gringotts vault.”

 

The Gryffindors groaned. _How are we supposed to break into Gringotts?_

 

“He also briefly mentioned Regulus,” Lucius added.

 

“Regulus? Harry asked. _Could he be the mysterious RAB?_

 

“Yes, Regulus Black. He went missing about a year before the Dark Lord's first fall.”

 

“What is his middle name?” Harry asked. So far, the initials were fitting.

 

“Arcturus,” Narcissa supplied.

 

“R. A. B. We have him, Harry,” Hermione cried out joyfully, surprising the Malfoys. _Was what Lucius just revealed really so important?_

 

“We have the diary, the ring, the locket, whatever is in Bellatrix's vault,” Ron counted with his hands to four. “So only two more to go. Who would have thought that we would make progress so fast?”

 

“Ron,” Hermione said softly, laying a hand on his shoulder. “We may know where another one is and who RAB is, but we still have no idea how to get it out of Gringotts or where the real locket ended up.”

 

“Must you destroy my good mood,” Ron mumbled, his smiling faltering.

 

“While Hermione is right, we still _have made_ progress,” Harry emphasised and then turned his attention back to Lucius. “Was there anything else he said?” he asked. “Did he mention an object or a place?”

 

“Nothing I could understand. But he was saying something to his snake as he dismissed us,” the elder blond answered.

 

 _If I could only hear it myself, then I could_ _translate_ _what he said,_ Harry thought.

 

“So we need a Pensive,” Hermione stated, answering Harry's thought.

 

“Or Harry could learn Legilimency,” Ron added lamely. With how well Harry'd mastered Occlumency they all doubted that Harry would be any better at the converse art. But it gave Harry an idea. Maybe he could repeat what he did to Snape during one of their Occlumency lessons.

 

“Do you know Legilimency?” Harry asked Lucius.

 

The blond answered in the negative. _So we need to get our hands on a pensive…_

 

“I do,” Draco said. “I may not be as skilled as the Dark Lord, but it is enough. I could try to teach you. If father moves the memory to the forefront of his mind, you would just need to learn how to enter his mind to see the memory.

 

“I'll think about it,” was all Harry said. He looked at Ron and Hermione, silently asking them if they had more questions for the Malfoys. They did not.

 

As if sensing that their conversation was over, Kreacher popped in. “Lunch is ready,” he announced, bowing in front of sofa where the Malfoys were sitting.

 

“I hate him,” Ron said as he got up, earning himself an elbow in the ribs from Hermione.

 

“See it positively, Ron,” Harry said as they walked out of the door, “At least we do not have to worry about him poisoning our food anymore. Or spitting into it.”

 

**-~-~- Toujours pur, toujours du sang de Black -~-~-**

 

Lunch went by uneventfully. The Malfoys quickly prepared a plate of sandwiches for themselves before they left the kitchen in favour of their room, where they discussed their talk with the Golden Trio as the Gryffindors did the same in the bedroom Harry and Ron shared.

 

Around two Narcissa left her husband and son to search for Hermione. The young woman had promised to show her Bartolomeo's journal. The moment she’d left the room, the door softly clicking shut behind her, both men's Dark marks flared to live. With minute that passed the pain in their arms got worse; the Dark Lord was calling them to his side.

 

Draco was panting harshly when the pain finally stopped.

 

“Over...two...hours,” Lucius gasped out. “I never thought...that it would...take him...so long.”

 

“It'll be back?” Draco asked, hoping to hear a negative response but already knowing deep down that it would not be the case.

 

“Yes. Though I hope he'll tire of it soon. At least you'll be safe once the marriage bond is completed,” Lucius tried to cheer up his son. Seeing his son's surprised expression he explained, “The union of the new moon bond doesn't allow you to have more than one lord. That's why his Death Eaters are forbidden to enter such marriage bonds.”

 

“So you and Mum will re-marry?” Draco asked.

 

“We can't use the union of the new moon. One needs to be single for it to work and the bond your mother and I share can only be broken by death,” he told Draco.

 

“Surely there are other bonds that will work for you?” Draco asked. He was relieved that it would be over for him in one month and wished that the same could be said for his father.

 

“I do not know one. But, as I said, the Dark Lord forbade his followers from even considering them. If we're lucky, the library here has a suitable tome on the topic,” Lucius said, laying a comforting hand on his son's shoulder. “You should get some rest. We do not know when he'll call us again.”

 

Now that his father mentioned it, Draco felt the exhaustion take over. He'd been stressed ever since the Black curse activated and while they were finally staying with Potter, he had the feeling that there were still some more trials to overcome before he could  lean back and relax .

 

**-~-~- Toujours pur, toujours du sang de Black -~-~-**

  


**For those we need a time schedule:** Draco left the manor around 9am, his parents followed at 11:20am, the Talk was from 12-12:30pm, Voldemort called them at 2pm.

**AN:** So, do you think Harry will accept Draco's offer  to learn Legilimency ?  Will they find a marriage bond that works for the elder Malfoys?

**Next:** What happens inside Malfoy manor. Updated in at the latest on Harry's birthday.


	5. Chapter 5

**Guide:** "Speech", _Thoughts,_ _ **~letters and other written things**_ _ **~**_

**_Beta:_** _Destiny1195._ _All remaining errors are my own._

**AN:** I hope you enjoy this fast update,  even if it does not include Harry  and Draco .

* * *

**-~-~- Toujours pur, toujours du sang de Black -~-~-**

**-~-~-by Stillwatersaredeep-~-~-**

**-~-~- Chapter 5 -~-~-**

  


**Sunday, 3rd August 1997**

 

_Where_ _a_ _re they? I do not have all day!_ Lord Volemort thought in annoyance as he waited for the Malfoys to return with their son. _Maybe once the Ministry takeover is completed, I should investigate a way to adjust the Mark to make individual calls?_ he contemplated, the fingers of his right hand impatiently twirling his wand around as he sat on his throne. _So much time wasted for such a small gain...I'll just call them all if neither of them shows up anytime soon._

 

Just as he was about to cast a _Sonorus_ to call whichever Death Eater was closest, Bellatrix entered the room, bowing deeply in front of him. “My Lord,” she said. “Draco is not on the grounds. Neither are Narcissa and Lucius.”

 

“Have you considered that they may be searching for him inside the Manor?” he said, speaking as if he were talking to a child.

 

“I'll immediately get my husband and Rabastan to search for them in the manor,” Bella answered, getting the feeling that something was not right.

 

“No, I do not have all day to play hide-and-seek. Tell me why you called me,” he demanded.

 

“Of course, my Lord,” she obeyed. “As you've ordered, we are currently cleaning out the Wizengamot, assigning open seats to worthy families. Someone mentioned what a pity it was that Potter had obtained the Black Lordship just a day before we took over.”

 

“And?” the Dark Lord asked. _What d_ _id_ _it matter_ _i_ _f Potter got a seat in the Wizengamot? He'll not be stupid enough to attend a meeting._

 

“Toujours pur, toujours du sang the Black,” Bellatrix proudly spoke the Black family motto. “And if the Lord Black is not of Black blood… let's just say that we do not need to worry about itty bitty baby Potter anymore.”

 

“Explain!”

 

“When _dearest_ Sirius named Potter his heir, he must have forgotten about the Black curse. A Lord Black without an ounce of Black blood will not live long. Bartolomeo made sure of it,” she informed him, proud that it would be the Black family that killed Potter for their Lord and more than amused that Sirius was responsible for killing his beloved godson. _If only he were still here... Oh how I would love to have see_ _n_ _his face_ , the witch thought.

 

“You're saying that Potter will die because he's Lord Black?” the Dark Lord asked for clarification.

 

“He will, my Lord,” Bellatrix confirmed joyfully.

 

“Is there a way to stop it?” he asked. Voldemort was getting angry. How dare the brat go and get himself killed. He would be the one to kill Potter, not a stupid curse!

 

“There is,” Bellatrix answered. “But do not worry, my Lord. I'll make sure that Draco will do his duty and let the curse run its course,” she told him, unaware that her feelings about the Black curse were the polar opposite from the Dark Lord's.

 

“What does it have to do with Draco?” Voldemort asked. He was clearly getting impatient and more than annoyed with the 'good' news Bellatrix was sharing with him.

 

“You see, the only way for baby Potter to escape the consequences of the curse is to marry a Black, or someone with Black blood. Thus, little Draco is currently his only salvation. Not that I believe Potter is even aware of the curse that is killing him,” she said with a laugh.

 

“Get Draco,” he ordered. “And Narcissa,” he added as an afterthought. Maybe she could explain the situation to him more clearly. And if not, she would be a good motivational force for Draco to do as he ordered.

 

If a marriage between Potter and the young Malfoy was the only way to save Potter from the Black curse, he would personally oversee their bonding, just to cast a killing curse at Potter when the 'happy couple' shared their wedding kiss. _Or should I allow Potter to experience the wedding night first? Several of my Death Eaters would certainly enjoy the show. And Fenrir wouldn_ _'_ _t say 'No' to_ _attending to_ _the young widow's needs after, all the time_ _s_ _he'_ _s_ _asked to have a go at Lucius' son to punish him for his failures. Where were Bella and the boy?_

 

“My Lord,” Bella ran into the room, followed by the Lestrange brothers. “Draco, the _coward_ ,” she spit out, “has fled. As have Lucius and Cissy. Traitors!”

 

“And where do you think they have gone to?” Voldemort asked. _They_ _must have known_ _what news Bella had for me_ _if they left the moment_ _I_ _arrive_ _d_ _._

 

“They're probably trying to get into contact with Potter to save itty Draco's life.” Bellatrix was angry. _How dare they bow down to the demands of the curse! A true Black would rather die than to allow such an unworthy person to stay Lord Black._

 

_If his life_ _i_ _s on the line too, he_ _will_ _have_ _a great_ _interest_ _in_ _marry_ _ing_ _Potte_ _r_ _, Tom thought._ _And_ _here_ _I would've liked to play a bit with Narcissa… “_ Hmm,” he mused, his wand wiggling between his fore and middle finger. “How likely is it that they have already found Potter?” he asked.

 

“If you could not find him, I doubt that they could do so in less than three days,” Bellatrix said. “They must be hiding somewhere, while they try to find Potter in time.”

 

“Bella, write down everything you know about the curse. You have an hour. And write legibly!” with that he dismissed the Lestranges. He needed to think. _If I use my cards right, this curse could work in my favour._

 

**-~-~- Toujours pur, toujours du sang de Black -~-~-**

 

_Interesting, so very interesting_ _and complex,_ Voldemort thought, as he read the parchment Bellatrix had compiled for him. If it did not threaten to murder Potter before he could kill the boy himself, he would have praised Bartolomeo for his genius spellwork. But alas...”Crucio!” he yelled out, pointing his wand at Bellatrix. As the witch screamed and withered in agony in front of him, he thought about his next steps. If he had the young Malfoy and could somehow make Potter aware of the curse, he could use Malfoy as bait to lure Potter in.

 

_But how to make Potter believe in the curse? Hmm…_ He stopped the Cruciatus curse to take a look at the parchment. _Ah yes, there should be a mark on the boy._ “Only Draco is able to pacify the curse? You could not do so in his stead?” he asked.

 

“No, my Lord. It can only be an unmarried Black. With my halfblood niece's recent marriage, Draco is the only Black left. He must have the mark.”

 

“And it has to be the 'L'union de la nouvelle lune'?” he asked.

 

Bella respectfully overlooked the double use of 'the' and the off pronunciation of the name of the French bonding ritual. “ Yes. They only have the second of September or the first of October to perform the bond,” she said.

 

“Come here, Bella,” he motioned with his hand.

 

He pressed his wand into her Dark Mark to call his followers. “Take your place in the circle,” he ordered as he waited for the other Death Eaters to arrive. He could clearly see the surprise and wonderment in his Death Eaters' eyes when they arrived in Malfoy manor, Lucius' place in the circle noticeably empty.

 

It would have been too easy if either Malfoy had come when called. “My devoted followers, I have a great announcement to make. On the second of September we will be celebrating a wedding!” he said.

 

Silence. This was certainly not what they'd been expecting to hear from him. A declaration of war against the Muggles or Wizarding France, yes, but a marriage? Definitely not.

 

“It will not just be any wedding,” he continued.

 

More than one Death Eater wondered if Bellatrix had finally gotten her deepest desire fulfilled and would soon become the Dark Lord's wife. Or did the Dark Lord intend to marry Narcissa Malfoy? It would explain Lucius' sudden absence from his own home…

 

_Idiots,_ Voldemort thought as he briefly scanned their thoughts. “No, none other than Harry Potter.” _Do they really think that I would every marry Potter?_ He Crucioed the nearest Death Eater that dared to even think such a thing. “And our dear Draco Malfoy will join in a union of holy matrimony,” he finished sarcastically. “Regrettably, it seems like one of the grooms has gotten cold feet. As I do not wish for Potter to be left standing at the altar, you have three weeks to find Draco Malfoy and to bring him here. Capture him alive and as unharmed as possible. We do not want to ruin his pretty face so close to his wedding, do we?” he asked rhetorically.

 

“Parkinson, tell your wife she has a wedding to prepare,” he ordered. “Keep it simple though. And do not worry about the entertainment. I'm sure the grooms will provide us with enough to watch,” here he smirked, looking at McNair and Dolohov, who laughed in answer. They would certainly enjoy the show. “Snape, Bella, stay behind. The rest of you leave.”

 

The assembled Death Eaters quickly walked out, not wanting to linger and risk a Crucio. The news they'd received was certainly unexpected. Potter and Malfoy marrying? Who would have thought that. And the Dark Lord organizing the event? What must Lucius have done now to earn himself such treatment?

 

“Severus, my most faithful servant,” the Dark Lord spoke when they were finally alone. “You must be wondering what is going on. Bellatrix belatedly informed me today that Potter, as the new Lord Black, is subjected to a curse that will result in his death by October if he does not marry young Draco. I'm sure you understand why I do not wish for our _dear Harry_ to die of a curse if it is in my power to prevent it.”

 

“I completely understand, my Lord,” Severus answered.

 

“I knew that you would. That's why I'm giving you a very important task. I want you to try and find Potter. Or at least find a way to get a message to him. You see, poor Harry is currently unaware of the curse. And while the Prophet could print an article about the curse, I do not want everyone to know about it.”

 

“You say that it has to do with the Black Lordship?” he asked, playing ignorant, careful to remember how much the Dark Lord revealed, lest he gave away that he knew more than he was supposed to.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then Andromeda Tonks should be aware of it too?” he asked Bellatrix.

 

“The traitorous bitch?” she asked. “She should know the basics.”

 

“Then I would suggest using her to inform the Order about it. They should be able to get the word to Potter,” Severus said.

 

“A very good idea, Severus,” Voldemort praised.

 

“A well-worded marriage announcement in the Prophet should do the trick,” Severus suggested.

 

“A splendid idea,” the Dark Lord agreed. “Potter and Draco will be delighted to read my public congratulations of their marriage.” He quickly copied the parchment Bella had compiled for him. After he erased some facts he did not want Severus to know, he handed the copy to him. “This should allow you to find the right words,” he said. “Do you have any ideas where Potter could be?”

 

“No. As I told you, I expected him to be at the Weasley wedding. And since they changed the secret keeper, I do not know if he is staying at the Order's Headquarters, but it is likely.”

 

“I see… Do you think that the Malfoys will be able to find Potter there?” he asked.

 

“I doubt it,” Severus answered. “If they could, Lucius would have long ago handed Potter over. May I ask why the Malfoys are on the run?” he knew why of course, but to keep up appearances it was crucial that he played the part of the ignorant but curious follower.

 

“Well observed, and you may ask,” Voldemort answered. “Let's just say that Potter's life is not the only one at risk if they don't marry. Though Lucius seemed to believe I would not welcome the union. Bella, I want you to search their rooms. Maybe they left some clues behind as to where they've run off to. You're dismissed.”

 

Bellatrix angrily glared at Severus as they walked out of the room. She still distrusted him. But at least if either of the boys was captured, they would be kept alive until their wedding. He hoped that it would not come to this and that Potter and Draco were smart enough to stay under the protection of the Fidelius at Grimmauld Place.

 

**-~-~- Toujours pur, toujours du sang de Black -~-~-**

 

_Oh joy, I'm left to write_ _the Dark Lord's well wishes for_ _Potter's marriage announcement,_ Severus thought as he forcefully closed the front door of Spinner's End behind him. _Why again have_ _I_ _copied Granger's method of sending a message?_ he wondered. _Ah, yes,_ _b_ _ecause it was the first thing that came to mind._ Severus was not in the mood to come up with an announcement that included the right key-words to make both Bellatrix and the Dark Lord believe that Andromeda would get the hint.

 

_Why not let others do the work for me?_ he thought. One thing he'd learned from Potter during their Occlumency lessons was that the reporter Rita Skeeter was an unregistered animagus. Looking at the list the Dark Lord had 'graced' him with; he saw that it included enough information on the curse that giving Skeeter the right key-words to emphasise should satisfy both Bellatrix and the Dark Lord. _Yes, 'Black blood'_ and _'wedding during the new moon' should do the trick._

 

**-~-~- Toujours pur, toujours du sang de Black -~-~-**

 

**Time schedule:** Voldemort arrived at 11:20am, just as the Malfoys left, 11:45am Bella enters the room, 11:55am Bella reveals the Malfoys' disappearance. 2pm Tom summons his followers.

 

**AN:** We'll go back to Harry and the Malfoys in the next chapter.  How do you think the Wizarding world, and the occupants of Grimmauld  P lace will react to the marriage announcement?


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings:** Slightly lemonish, but more like a glass of water with a splash of lemon juice.

**Guide:** "Speech", _Thoughts,_ _ **~letters and other written things**_ _ **~**_

**_Beta:_ ** _ Destiny1195.  _ Thank you for your help!  All remaining errors are my own.

**AN: Thank you for all the new reviews, comments and kudos.** Now, back to Grimmauld Place  in this extra long chapter . : )

* * *

**-~-~- Toujours pur, toujours du sang de Black -~-~-**

**-~-~-by Stillwatersaredeep-~-~-**

**-~-~- Chapter 6 -~-~-**

  


**Sunday, 3rd August 1997**

 

The afternoon found Hermione sitting in the drawing room,  Bartolomeo's journal  laying  open in her lap, starring at the Black family tapestry  in front of her . All the time she'd spen t thinking about and researching the Black curse made her wonder one thing:  Was it possible that Walburga Black had also been a victim of the Black curse? It would certainly explain  why she married her cousin, who may not have been her cousin a fter all . 

  


Besides Orion's sister Lucretia, Walburga was the next closest female of Black blood from the last Lord Black, Arcturus. And if his wife, Melania Macmillan Black, had an affair, both of their children could have been a result of said affair, thus activating the Black curse when Orion became Lord Black.

  


Hermione doubted that she would get any answers out of  Walburga's portrait.  _ Maybe Mrs Malfoy has a better chance of succe _ _ ss _ _? It would be a great help if we could get first-hand information on  _ _ exactly  _ _ how the curse work _ _ s. _

  


As if summoned, Narcissa knocked on the door of the drawing room. “Miss Granger, you said I could read  Bartolomeo's journal?”

  


“Yes, of course,” Hermione answered. Picking up the journal from her lap, she handed it over to Narcissa who took a seat in the armchair next to the Gryffindor's.

  


Narcissa had just sat down when Kreacher appeared. “Kreacher brings you tea, Mrs Malfoy,” he said as he placed the tea tray on a side table between the two armchairs.

  


“Kreacher,” she called out after she looked at the tea tray, “the house of Black has more manners than to only bring one cup when two people are in the room!”

  


“A mudblood doesn't deserve to receive the Blacks' hospitality,” Kreacher answered.

  


“Miss Granger is not a Mudblood, she is a respectable witch and a good friend of the current Lord Black; as such she more than deserves your respect Kreacher.”

  


Th us reprimanded, Kreacher bowed lowly to first Narcissa and  then Hermione, though only slightly,  before he vanished to get a second teacup.  Hermione did not know what she should think about the odd turn of events; Narcissa calling Kreacher out on his behaviour was unexpected. Was it just a show for Draco's sake, or was she truly a non believer when it came to the pure blood nonsense?

  


“Please excuse him, being alone with Aunt Walburga's portrait has not done him any good,” Narcissa told Hermione as she poured a cup of tea for the younger woman. “Sugar? Milk?” she asked.

  


“One sugar, please,” Hermione answered. “Thank you.” After taking a cautious sip from the hot beverage, Hermione asked, “Mrs Malfoy? Do you think it's possible that Orion and Walburga were also subjected to the Black curse?”

  


Narcissa laughed softly, amused by the question. “I can see why you would come to such a conclusion as it is, indeed, very unusual, even for pure bloods, to marry your first cousin. If you take a closer look at the tapestry,” she said pointing at the object, “you'll see that Arcturus outlived his son Orion. And because the only way to transfer the Black Lordship is for the previous Lord Black to die, Orion never became Lord Black. And Aunt Walburga was never Lady Black, even if she behaved as if she was.”

  


“So the Black Lordship went directly from Arcturus to Sirius?” Hermione concluded.

  


“Yes. I believe that Arcturus first named either Orion or Regulus his heir, but both of them died before him, so the only male Black alive by the time he died was Sirius. So there wasn't really a choice for him to make. He, of course, could have named Draco as the next Lord Black, but what I know of him, makes me believe that he'd rather name a Gryffindor whose last name was Black as the new lord than to give the title to some Slytherin of Black blood, but without the Black name,” Narcissa explained.

  


“So without Arcturus being out of choices, Sirius would never have become Lord Black,” Hermione stated.

  


“I don't think so. Aunt Walburga would have made sure that it went to Draco rather than to my cousin,” Narcissa said.

  


Curiosity satisfied for now, Hermione finally allowed Narcissa to start reading the journal, only to three minutes later interrupt her again when she looked over at the blonde. “Excuse me,” she said. “Why are you studying the empty pages?”

  


“These?” Narcissa asked, turning the book around so that Hermione could see the pages better.

  


“Yes,” Hermione confirmed.

  


“They are not blank,” Narcissa stated. “Here, Bartolomeo gives an introduction to his journal.”

  


“They are blank to me,” Hermione stated. “These and the next two pages.”

  


“Hmm,” Narcissa hummed in thought. “It could be possible that some pages are enchanted so that only a Black can read them. We could ask the others to find out how much they can see.”

  


“Harry and Draco are the obvious choices,” Hermione said.

  


“And maybe Mr Weasley too. Out of him and my husband, he is the one with a closer connection to the Black family,” Narcissa suggested. “I'll get Draco if you'll get Mr Potter?”

  


They met again in the drawing room five minutes later. “Draco is sleeping,” Narcissa said. “I did not want to wake him.”

  


“I didn't want to wake up Harry either,” Hermione admitted.

  


“Then our little experiment has to wait until after dinner. Shall I read the first pages to you?” she offered and Hermione gratefully agreed. If this continued, spending time with Narcissa Malfoy could become rather enjoyable for Hermione. _A bit like an aunt_ _who lived in another country_ _,_ Hermione would have said, if pressed to describe how she felt at that moment.

  


**-~-~- Toujours pur, toujours du sang de Black -~-~-**

  


While Draco had indeed been sleeping, Harry had been awake when Hermione checked on him. He'd closed his eyes to better think about everything that was bombarding his mind right now and had been so lost in thought that he did not hear, and therefore also had not reacted, when Hermione entered the room he shared with Ron. Giving the impression that he was sleeping, Hermione had left him without Harry being any the wiser.

  


The thoughts that occupied the brunet's mind were centred on Ginny, the upcoming marriage to Draco and what it would include, as well as Voldemort, his Horcruxes and how, once again, trouble seemed to always find him.

  


Harry, of course, was more than delighted to have received valuable information on two of the remaining Horcruxes from Lucuis. He, however, was not happy at all about the circumstances that made Lucius reveal the information. He found the whole situation so surreal. He'd read about the bond and what it required of the participants, but in the isolation of Grimmauld Place it had seemed so far away, like it was someone else's problem. But now, with Draco and his parents joining them, their constant presence made the situation more real to him. _And it will only get worse during the next days,_ Harry groaned in anticipation.

  


_Has it really been just a bit over one month since I broke up with Ginny?_ Harry wondered. _To protect her!_ Harry let out a sarcastic “Hmph,” at that thought. _I wanted to_ _protect her from Voldemort and his Death Eaters who would try to get to me through her._ _DAMMIT_ _!_ Harry punched the mattress in anger. _I wanted to get back together with her_ _IF_ _we both came out of the war alive. And while I did not say it to her, I felt that we both knew that we would pick up where we left_ _of_ _after this mess is over. And now?_ Harry asked himself. _Now she'll think that I only broke up with her to marry Malfoy!_ _A fine mess_ _indeed_ _!_

  


_Oh, yes, Harry. You are protecting her, alright,_ he thought sarcastically. _Hopefully she'll find someone else to make her happy,_ he tried to tell himself but the thought of Ginny together with anyone else―a picture of her kissing Dean in the Gryffindor common room invaded his mind―made his heart ache. _Being me really sucks!_ he thought in annoyance.

  


_Maybe she'll understand if I explain it to her?_ Harry wondered, a flicker of hope sparkling up inside of him. _Surely she'll forgive me for marrying_ _Malfoy_ _to save my life? And if I can divorce_ _him_ _later, when th_ _is madness_ _is over and the curse is_ _void_ _, she and I can marry and start a famil_ _y_ ― _Oh wait, I also have to have a child with_ _Malfoy_ _,_ Harry thought angrily, punching his mattress once more.

 

_A child,_ the thought made him pause. Did he really want to curse an innocent child to a life growing up with parents that hated each other; divorced and spending half of their life with him and Ginny, and the other with the Malfoys? Harry feared that if they had any parental or maybe just general disagreements, it would be the child that would pay the price.

 

_And if my memory is not betraying me, didn't the bond include something about both of us only being able to have a child with each other?_ Harry thought, remembering that little detail of their marriage bond. _Maybe this restriction will be cancelled together with the bond?_ Harry could only hope that this was the case, otherwise he feared that Ginny would give him up to marry someone else with whom she could have biological children. It certainly was something he would have to look up later in the library.

  


_'_ _You're getting a bit obsessed with Malfoy, Harry. I mean, thinking about missing a match just to follow him…_ _'_ Ron's words from so many months ago echoed in his mind. And Harry remembered how he'd never been less interested in Quidditch, but had rapidly become obsessed with Draco Malfoy in the last school year. _But I'd been right, he_ _ **was**_ _up to something,_ Harry thought, and the picture of a desperate Draco on the Astronomy tower resurfaced, followed by the blond crying and then lying on the damp floor of the bathroom, bleeding heavily.

  


He'd faced Voldemort, a basilisk, a mass murderer, and a nesting dragon. He'd watched the life drain out of Ginny, Sirius fall through the veil, but watching Draco lying on the damp floor, his blood mixing with the water around him, was the most terrifying moment of his life.

  


_Was it only because I was the cause?_ Harry wondered briefly, but he'd asked himself exactly the same question so often since that fateful day that the answer came easily. _No, even if someone else had cast the spell, I still would have felt the same. And Malfoy? Does he still have the scars? The ones on his faced healed, but on his chest?_ _Snape said that they could heal them completely if they hurried._

  


Harry tried to imagine a shirtless Draco covered in scars from the collarbone downwards. _He would hate them, and me for causing them,_ Harry thought bitterly. But a half naked Malfoy made him think about their upcoming marriage. They would have to consummate the marriage. _I never went farther than kissing and some light touching_ _―_ _above the waist_ _at that_ _―_ _with Ginny. I already miss her soft_ _but_ _experienced kisses,_ he though ruefully remembering Ginny's sweet smile before their very first kiss.

  


He tried to imagine kissing Draco. Easily, he envisioned the blond's high cheekbones, his aristocratic nose, how the lashes would cover the cold grey eyes as the other boy closed his eyes in anticipation of the kiss. _No, Malfoy would keep his eyes open,_ Harry corrected. Malfoy would lean his head slightly to the left, his pink lips getting closer, the light grey circles underneath his eyes that had been deep black in colour not even three months ago, would become more prominent. _Worried about his family_ _'s safety_ _,_ his mind supplied the reason behind the blemish on the otherwise perfect face.

  


Harry shook his head. Imagining how he and Malfoy would kiss was not getting him anywhere. They could consummate the marriage without kissing each other, couldn't they? They just needed to perform the deed. _Fucking Malfoy. Malfoy fucking me._ Harry groaned. _This is so_ _FUCKED UP_ _!_ Another punch to the mattress underlined the thought.

  


He tried to image him lying on the bed just as he was right now, Malfoy hovering above him, his weight resting on his forearms, kneeling between Harry's spread open legs. Unconsciously the brunet opened his legs wider. _Would I put my legs on his shoulders? Or maybe around the waist to bring him closer? And then what?_ Harry asked himself. _Would I allow him to take me the way he wanted?_ Harry had a hard time to imagine such a situation.

  


The brunet flipped over to lie on his stomach. Now he imagined Draco sprawled out beneath him, the blond's legs bend and knees tucked towards his chest, giving him a good view of his most private area, helpless and exposed for Harry's eyes alone. He could clearly see the well trained but not overly muscular hairless chest, a sharp contrast to the soft curves that would have been on Ginny's body, blond hair that almost blended together with the white pillow below his head, grey eyes darkened by lust.

  


_Would he be willing? Eager even? Or would he be close to crying like the one time in the bathroom?_ Harry didn't know. But what he knew was that if he was on top, he could at least close his eyes and pretend that he was fucking a woman and not another man. _Does it really matter?_ a small voice in the back of his mind asked. _He is considered a very attractive man, isn't he? Lithe figure, the built of a Seeker, just like Ginny, just like Cho. Exactly your type, isn't he?_ the traitorous voice asked. _No! I like Ginny!_ _A_ _nd women!_ Harry protested, shaking his head to get rid of the strange thoughts. It would be wise to stop imagining what having sex with Malfoy would be like.

  


_How was it done anyway?_ he wondered. He knew that one of them would put his prick into the other's ass; as crass as it sounded. But would they need to clean themselves first? _Lube certainly would be required to ease the way. Maybe some stretching too? Woman were supposed to get wet during sex, weren't they?_ Harry wondered, hating his sexual inexperience.

  


_At least the bond will decide the position for us. One less thing for us to fight about. Though I still hope that I will end up as the top,_ Harry wished. But either way, he and Draco would have no choice but to accept the positions the bonding ritual picked for them.

  


_But what does consummation entail_ _exactly_ _?_ he wondered. _Does it just mean that one enters the other, or that the one on top must spill his seed inside the bottom?_ _Or_ _d_ _o we both have to come?_ He'd learned from the Half-Blood Prince's adjusted potion receipts that a small change can significantly change the outcome. If they botch up the marriage bond, it could end very badly for them, e.g. both of them dying. And right now, Harry was not sure if he would be able to cum if he was the one bottoming. _I need to look it up later,_ he noted to himself, adding another item to the ever growing research list.

  


**-~-~- Toujours pur, toujours du sang de Black -~-~-**

 

Lucius Malfoy had been researching possible marriage bonds that would get rid of the Dark mark, while also being compatible with his current marriage bond in the Black library for the last hour when Harry entered the room. He allowed the brunet to read the titles of the books he piled up on the desk. It was obvious from the look Potter send his way that he suspected him of studying books on the Dark Arts instead of marriage.

 

Without asking, Potter took one of the books that Lucius had laid out on the desk in front of him and set down at another desk. Lucius would have protested, he hadn't read that particular book yet, but these technically were Potter's books, and he still had another three books to go through. So he remained silent for the moment.

 

Twenty minutes later he heard Potter loudly snapping the book shut. Someone was obviously frustrated. Since he'd observed Potter skimming the index for one particular marriage bond, it was self-evident that he'd read about the 'union de la nouvelle lune' that he'd would be sharing with his son. With discomfort Lucius watched as Potter got up from his chair and walked towards the shelves, stopping in front of the section that held the books on marriage and divorce.

 

Since he'd been re-reading how his own current marriage to Narcissa could be annulled without either of them dying for half an hour before he started his research on marriage bonds, he easily identified the new book Potter chose as a book on divorce.

 

_T_ _hey_ _'_ _re not even married_ _yet_ _and Potter_ _is_ _already looking_ _up_ _divorces,_ Lucius thought in annoyance. This was not a good sign for things to come. He feared that his son's marriage would not be a happy one. _E_ _ven if it is a rather unlikely arranged marriage,_ _Potter_ _could at least try to get to know Draco!_ he complained, but was wise enough to not voice it out loud. Not on his first day in Potter's house.

 

While his son was not overly happy about having to marry Potter, he knew that Draco would still try his best to make the marriage work. He did not know if his son was interested in his own gender, but all the  conversations that started with “Potter did that” and ended with “I'll show Potter!” made him sure that his son was not at all indifferent to the brunet. If it was just a materialisation of their rivalry, a seeking for Potter's general attention and approval or maybe a hidden  infatuation , he could not say.

 

_ Right now, the only thing I can do is wait, allow all of us to come to terms with the upcoming marriage, and when the time comes, be there for Draco if he needs my support _ ,  Lucius though t and returned his attention to the books in front of him. So far, he'd found  two possible solutions for his problems, but neither of them was ideal.

 

Option number one was to change his services and loyalties from the Dark Lord to Potter. While he'd already promised his allegiance to Potter via the Unbreakable Vow, it was too weak to break the servitude bond the Dark mark symbolised. The Dark mark was created when he'd given the servant vow to the Dark Lord, the branding of the Lord's mark the visualisation of the vow. Only the same servant vow could break his current bond of servitude as he entered another Lord's services, but only if his new lord was magically more powerful than his current one. 

 

While Potter was powerful in his own right, Lucius did not believe for one moment that he was magically stronger than the Dark Lord. More fortunate, yes, but magically stronger? He doubted it. Besides, even if Potter was, despite the odds, magically stronger than the Dark Lord, the thought of replacing the Dark mark with Potter's mark repelled him. Who knew how ugly this one would look?

 

N o, he rather prefer r ed a bond, which like  the 'U nion de la nouvelle lune, ' would result in a nearly equal marriage that  simply did not allow you to have another lord besides your spouse  and left no marks . Unfortunately, all the bonds  he 'd found so far  that had exactly this effect required the participants to be unmarried, if not unbo u n d.

 

The best compromise he'd found so far was option number two. It was a very old bond from the Norse, used when a tribe lost to the female ruled tribe of the Valkyrie. The Valkyrie would force the leader of the defeated tribe to bond to one of their women, essentially giving over the leadership of his tribe to his wife. During Bartolomeo's lifetime the Valkyrie bond had been twisted by a Spanish family to transfer a Ladyship of a female heiress to her husband so that he could become the new Lord and take over the family's power and influence.

 

B oth the original and the adjusted  Valkyrie  bond  did not allow the conquered tribe leader or Lady to have another master,  only their spouse. Since he was the only one who had the Dark mark, performing a  Valkyrie  bond  where the Malfoy Lordship took the place of the tribe leadership should get rid of his Dark mark.

 

However, i f word got out that he, Lucius Malfoy, had willingly given up the Malfoy Lordship to his wife, his political career w ould be over. Something like this would be far worse th a n being a Death Eater, as even money would not be able to get him back into the political game.  But then,  as he thought back  on the last decades, his decisions had not brought the family any good  fortune . Even now, it was Narcissa that h ad helped Draco out of the current predicament and out of the one before it. The latter one he'd caused because he'd failed to get the prophecy, and thus, Draco  had pa id the price when the Dark Lord gave him a seemingly impossible task  to fulfil.

 

But he'd rather fell from political grace, and would thus have more time on his hands to spend with his potential grandchildren, when faced with the possibility of being tortured via the Dark mark for months or maybe even years. His main concern, however, was that he was unsure if it was even possible for him to give Narcissa the Malfoy Lordship. While not as life-endangering as the Black curse, Lucius seemed to recall that the Malfoy Lordship could only be given to a male, never a female. At the very least, he did not know of any Lady Malfoy that was also a Malfoy by blood. _Having access to the manor would be useful right now,_ he thought in frustration. He was here for just one afternoon and he already needed something from his ancestral home. _Fantastic,_ he thought sarcastically.

 

While it would take some work, one possibility would be to further twist the Valkyrie bond to not make Narcissa, but rather her first-born the new Lord. It would evade the political dilemma, as giving the Malfoy Lordship over to Draco early would not be such a big scandal, especially if he explained it with wanting to spend more time with his wife and grandchildren. It also had the added advantage that instead of Draco entering the marriage with Potter as just the heir, he would also be a Lord, bringing the two to an equal standing, and thus, increasing the chances that Potter, and not Draco, would be the one chosen by the bond to bear the children.

 

_I_ _t's better than nothing, but still risky. And time consuming,_ Lucius thought. _Maybe I can find another bond that is compatible with ours_ _that doesn't require further adjustment._ And so the search continued.

 

“I give up!” Potter loudly complained fifty minutes later.

 

“What is it that the _great_ Harry Potter cannot solve? Or is it save?” he asked. Yes, he knew in the back of his mind that he should be nice to Potter. But still, seeing how  desperately Potter searched for a way to divorce Draco before they had even married greatly angered the man; though not finding an alternative bond for himself and Narcissa did nothing to improve his mood.

 

H arry was ready to draw his wand and throw a curse at the older man, but he stopped himself from giving in to the temptation.  Instead, he decided to  blow o f f steam by snarling at Lucius.  “ I may be able to divorce your son  and legally marry someone else, but I can  still  only have children with him and only they can inherit anything from me.  Not to forget that I would still be bond ed to him, even if we are not married. ”

 

“I would be happy if I could find a way to divorce Narcissa that doesn't involve either of us dying,” Lucius countered, the situation starting to get out of hand as their animosity grew.

 

“Why would you want such a thing?” Harry asked, bewildered by what the blond'd said. But at least it dissolved the increasing tension in the room.

 

“I have my reasons, Mr Potter,” Lucius stated calmly now.

 

Harry considered pressing the other man, but if it were a concern to him, the Unbreakable Vow would have made Malfoy spill the beans. _It must not be important,_ Harry decided. He already had enough on his plate, without becoming involved in Malfoy's marriage problems. So, without another word, he left the library. He'd already found what he'd been looking for, even if the information was unfavourable. There were some other things still unanswered. _But I'm not about to read up on gay sex with Malfoy_ _senior_ _in the room_ , Harry thought and went in search for Ron. A game of Exploding Snaps would be just the distraction he needed.

 

**-~-~- Toujours pur, toujours du sang de Black -~-~-**

  


Kreacher had wanted to serve dinner in the dining room, but Harry had protested, saying that they would eat all meals in the kitchen instead. The table was more than large enough for all six of them. It was only when Draco seconded Harry's command that Kreacher stopped complaining. Harry gave the blond a nod in thanks as they both walked towards the kitchen in silence.

  


Both boys sent a questioning look in Hermione and Narcissa's direction when the women entered the room together, deep in discussion. At least some members of the group were getting along it seemed.

  


“We all have to go to the drawing room after dinner,” Hermione said as she sat down besides Harry.

  


“Do we?” Draco asked.

  


“Yes. Narcissa and I,” Hermione began. Draco raised a questioning eyebrow at his mother for the use of her first name by Hermione, but didn't say anything; thus, Hermione continued uninterrupted, “found out that there's a spell on Bartolomeo's journal that enables Narcissa to read more than me. I didn't even know that there was anything written on the first pages!” she said, scandalised. “Anyway, since there are still some blank pages left, I thought that you two could try and see if you can read more than us. Especially you, as Lord Black,” Hermione said to Harry. “We'll need you too, Ron,” she added when her friend joined them.

  


“Need me for what?” he asked, hoping that Malfoy senior would join them soon so that he could begin eating. He was famished.

  


“For an experiment,” she answered.

  


Draco stopped himself from commenting, “I didn't know that weasels were the new guinea pigs.” He was very tempted though.

  


Over their dinner of beef casserole with mashed potatoes and green beans, Hermione informed them of what she and Narcissa had found out so far on their own. Apparently Narcissa could only see the writing on the first few pages if she was touching the book's cover with her bare skin. If the book lay on her clothed lap, the table, or if Hermione were holding it, she could see nothing, even when her finger touched the page. As Harry had never held the book while reading it, Hermione had high hopes that Harry would be able to see as much, if not more, than Narcissa. On the other hand, even if Narcissa was holding the book in her hands, Hermione was still unable to see anything but whiteness on the first few pages.

  


When everyone finished eating, all six of them went upstairs to the drawing room. The final outcome of the experiment was not to Hermione's likening. She had hoped that Harry, as Lord Black, would be able to see what was written on the final blank pages if he hold the journal in his own hands instead of reading it over Hermione's shoulder. But no, Harry could see exactly as much, or as little, as Hermione. Only Draco and Narcissa were able to read the first few pages, and only if they were holding the book themselves. Narcissa could not see anything when Draco was holding the book.

  


“Let's hope that nothing of importance is written on the last pages,” Lucius had said at the end of the night.

  


“They could just be empty, left bare for others to add some notes of their own,” Ron suggested.

  


_I hope so,_ Harry though as he and Ron went to their room to get ready for bed.

  


**-~-~- Toujours pur, toujours du sang de Black -~-~-**

  


_Today went well,_ Draco thought as he settled himself into a comfortable position beneath the bed sheets. He could live with the Unbreakable Vows he and his parents had sworn to Potter and was positively surprised with how little persuasion Potter had needed to agree to swear a vow of his own. _Mother has the journal and will give it to me once she finished reading._ And while he hated it at first that they had missed the opportunity to complete the marriage bond today, he was happy that he now had more time to prepare for the wedding. _Like brewing a contraception potion,_ he thought as he drifted into the land of dreams.

 

In his dream, Draco was sitting up in his own bed in Malfoy manor, reading a book. When Harry, glad only in a towel, water droplets temptingly running down from the wet hair over his tanned chest and stomach before they were absorbed by the towel, appeared from Draco's en-suite bathroom, the book was quickly discarded.

 

With anticipation, Draco watched how Harry walked closer and closer to the bed, noticing with approval that the brunet was without his glasses― _Would have fogged up in the shower_ , his mind helpfully supplied. Finally Harry reached the bed and crawled along it until he was comfortably sitting in Draco's lap. Draco sucked on his bottom lip and then Harry's bright green eyes connected with his own as the brunet leaned forward and their lips met in a kiss.

 

Soon one of Draco's hands was curled into Harry's still damp hair while the other one found its way underneath the towel, grabbing the firm globes of muscle. As his tongue moved over Harry's lips, he could taste the minty taste of the toothpaste Harry must have used. When Harry finally opened his lips enough for his tongue to slip in, Draco set himself the task of removing any last trace of the toothpaste from Harry's mouth.

 

When the meeting of tongues and lips were not enough anymore, Draco's pyjama top helpfully vanished in his dream, giving Harry unhindered access to his chest and back, which the brunet did not hesitate to explore, drawing circles down his back and following the lines of the scars down Draco's chest, over nipples and taunt stomach.

 

Draco's lips occupied themselves with kissing a trail down Harry's neck, lingering where the neck met the shoulder to leave a nice hickey. He'd just moved his left hand from Harry's ass towards the brunet's groin, wanting to open the knot that was holding the towel together, when a roll of thunder woke the blond from his pleasant dream.

 

“Argh,” he hissed out in frustration. It had been such a good dream and was about to get to the interesting point. _Should I?_ Draco asked himself, but not a moment later his hand found its way underneath his pyjama bottoms and finished what his dream had started.

 

_The dreams are getting better at last,_ Draco thought in his post orgasm bliss as he cleaned up the mess with his wand.

 

Last year he'd been both thrilled and excited that Harry was finally taking an interest in him, but at the same time annoyed and frustrated that it was happening when he needed the attention the least. This dilemma had also moved into his dreams which mostly started with Harry catching him inside the Room of Hidden Things, but instead of handing him over to the Headmaster, the brunet would punish Draco himself. Harry would bind him to an old four-poster that was standing among the other abandoned and discarded things in the Room of Requirement. He would then proceed to undress him so that he could use a feather boa to tickle him, mixing in some sharp slaps to his thighs and abs for some variance. Only when he'd begged for mercy long enough, would Harry discard the feather boa and kiss away the tears that had fallen from Draco's eyes; he would whisper comforting words into his ear, accompanied by sweet kisses before the atmosphere in the room would change to a more heated nature again. But this time of a more enjoyable kind.

 

Luckily Draco did already have some erotic dreams of Harry back in fourth year, or he would have had another crisis on his hands. Back then his first reaction had been to create the 'Potter stinks' badges, entering the stage of denial. Over the years he'd had some small crushes here and there on both males and females, but never had one been as persistence as the one on Harry. But he'd always been fascinated by Harry, hadn't he?

 

It started back at Madame Malkin's. When Draco was fascinated by the brunet boy and wanted nothing more than to be his friend. But the more weeks that passed in their first year at Hogwarts, the more Draco began  to  crave even the smallest  part of Harry's attention. If he had to become his rival, it would be what he would do. And then he tried out for the Slytherin Quidditch team, wanting to show Harry that he could be his equal; that he was worthy enough to stand by his side. The same  thought process  had brought him a nearly bitten of f finger in third year when he'd tried to show off  for  Harry  by taming a Hippogriff. Thinking back, Draco had the feeling that it was an early and unconscious  attempt to try and impress his teenage crush.

 

So once in fourth year, when he'd finally overcome the shock of having a crush on Potter, Draco understood his own actions over the past years better. Harry was certainly turning into an attractive young man―if one disregarded the ugly glasses―who was kind to his friends but also magically powerful, something Draco very much appreciated in his partners. And how he hated the fact that he'd come to notice his love for Harry in the one year where the brunet was placed in constant danger due to the Tri-wizard tournament. The worst part was that unlike Granger and Weasley, he could not approach Harry himself, to check if he really was as unhurt as the brunet proclaimed to be.

 

At least he never had any illusion  that his dreams, as pleasing and heated  as  they were, would ever become a reality. So, while he still pinned for Harry, Draco  had entered some more or less meaningless flings with other students, but tried to keep the news from reaching Harry.  Ridiculous, he knew, but it is as it is. With Slytherins and Gryffindors not on speaking terms and the one Ravenclaw and  one  Durmstrang student s he'd a thing with be ing discreet,  it had not been hard  to stop rumours from reaching  Potter .

 

But now it seemed like this totally unrealistic dream would come true. A year ago, more than one Death Eater had asked the Dark Lord for his body. They claimed that raping Lucius' only son would be a fair punishment for the failed task of retrieving the prophecy. Since then, Draco had avoided both Greyback and Dolohov. And now, while he wanted nothing more than to live through the Black curse, he could finally allow the weak spark of hope in his heart to grow larger. He and Harry would be married; and if Harry was not one thing, then it was a cheater. So while they were married, he would have Harry all for himself. _At least in name,_ his logical side provided. Draco acknowledged that thought with a sigh and turned around in the bed to lie on his other side. No one else would have Harry once they were married, but neither would Draco.

 

He willed the newly risen fire of hope to decrease again until it was nothing but a tiny spark. Yes, Harry would be his husband, but outside of what the marriage bond and the Black curse demanded of them, he doubted that there would be any typical couple interactions between them. _So_ _very_ _close now, but farther away than ever before,_ he thought remorsefully. He'd accepted three years ago that Harry would never be his, and thus decided that he would try to find personal happiness with someone else, built a relationship and a family with them, and hope to fall as deeply in love with them as he had with Harry.

 

But it seems Potter had once again disrupted his plans. He very much doubted that he could find another love now, with Harry so close to him, officially being his, yet not his at all. _If_ _Harry's_ _natural talent between the sheets are as good as his flying and Quidditch skills, I'll_ _at least_ _get a lot of satisfaction out of it,_ Draco thought ruefully before he closed his eyes again, falling into a dreamless sleep.

 

**-~-~- Toujours pur, toujours du sang de Black -~-~-**

  


**Monday, 4th August 1997**

 

It was about  five hours later at five thirty in the morning, the sun just starting to rise outside,  that Draco woke up again, this time in pain.  The last time this had happened, Draco had hardly noticed the ache on his right shoulder blade, when the Black star appeared,  marring his flesh.  But now he could feel the dull burn on his left shoulder blade, the pain getting stronger and stronger by the minute.

  


“Kreacher,” he called out, the house-elf immediately appearing at the end of Draco's bed. “Please wake my parents and ask them to come here.”

  


With the three Gryffindor's staying in the smaller bedrooms on the first and second floor, Narcissa and Lucius only hastily put on their dressing gowns before they hastened down the stairs to Draco's room on the third floor.

  


“Draco, are you alright?” his mother asked in worry when she saw the grimace on her son's face.

  


“Time will tell. It seems like another mark is appearing, it's just hurting more this time,” Draco stated.

  


“Let us take a look,” Lucius said kindly, helping his son to sit up so that he could take of his pyjama top. “Maybe the mark is vanishing?” he asked hopefully.

  


“No,” Narcissa abnegated. “Once there, it will not vanish until either the bond is created, or the person dies.”

  


“I don't think it's disappearing,” Draco agreed with his mother, as he allowed his father to unbutton his top. He hated it when others saw the scars on his chest, but he wanted to know what was going on. “It's coming from my left shoulder, not the right. Argh,” he groaned in pain when it felt like needles were pricking his skin.

  


When the top was removed, Narcissa and Lucius could see the outline of a star appearing on Draco's left shoulder blade. “It didn't hurt as much last time,” Draco complained.

  


“I fear that it will take a while for it to be over,” Narcissa said, squeezing her son's hand in comfort, not minding that he was pressing back hard.

  


“It feels like someone is holding a tattoo-needle to my back,” Draco described the sensation he felt.

  


“It looks like it too,” Lucius stated. “The outline is slowly being filled out.”

  


“Aah,” Draco screamed as the pain got worse, his skin becoming more sensitive to the touch. He needed to lie down again and turn on his right side, facing away from the door.

  


“Shh, we're here for you,” Narcissa hushed, trying to comfort him.

  


The three Malfoys sat in the master bedroom, the silence only interrupted by Draco's scream s of pain and his parents' softly spoken words of encouragement, promising that the pain would be over  in an hour , just as it had been last time.  At least they were here, away from the manor where Bellatrix could have overheard the screams of pain.  _ We were lucky that  _ _the_ _pain was so minimal when the first star appeared_ _ ,  _ Narcissa thought.

  


Ten minutes after they'd arrived, they could hear Ronald Weasley shout in panic, “Hermione!” It seems Potter was also receiving his second star, with a higher level of pain than the first one.

  


As another five minutes passed, the Malfoy’s began to gradually hear screams making their way up from the floor below, no doubt from Potter, and were sure that Draco's screams, now increased in volume, could also be heard by the Gryffindors. The pain seemed to get worse as the minutes ticked by. It was another five minutes later, when they heard a soft knock on the door.

  


“Come in,” Narcissa called out.

  


“Do you know what is going on?” Hermione asked, dressed in a pink and white striped pyjama set. “Or more importantly, when it will end?”

  


“The second mark is appearing,” Narcissa stated, noticing how Hermione looked at Draco's back, a fourth of the black star now filled out. “When Draco's first mark appeared, the pain was much less, and it only lasted for an hour. I can only assume that the pain is getting worse as a warning to them that time is running out.”

  


“They could have been married by now,” Hermione voiced the importance of the timing. The sun had just started to rise, exactly the time that the marriage bond would have been completed, had they started the bond on the second of August.

  


“Yes,” Narcissa confirmed, voice raised, not taking her eyes off Draco who was now screaming even louder than before.

  


“Let's hope that the marriage bond next month goes as planned; I have no desire to find out what the next warning will be like,” Lucius spoke up for the first time since Hermione had entered the room.

  


“So we have to wait.”

  


“Yes, there's nothing else we can do,” Narcissa told her. And with a final nod of acknowledgement, Hermione left the room, closing the door behind her.

  


Hermione returned to the room Ron and Harry shared, telling them what she'd learned from Narcissa, even though it was not much, and Harry was in so much pain that he only heard half of what Hermione said. The fact that it would end in an hour was all Harry needed to know; he could hold on for this long. It was painful, but less so than the Cruciatus Curse that Voldemort had thrown at him in forth year, and in a sense, Draco's screams were comforting to Harry. At the very least he was not suffering alone.

  


Ron and Hermione exchanged worried glances as they prayed for the pain to be over, for their best friend's suffering to end. Hearing Harry's screams mix with Draco's made them feel uneasy, but also allowed them to sympathise with Draco and his parents. Once in a while both Hermione and Lucius would get up and wet a handkerchief to place it on Harry's and Draco's forehead, or to just wipe the sweat of their face. What little doubt that had been left in the backs of their minds that the Black curse may not be as serious as Narcissa and Bartolomeo's journal made it out to be vanished when they all saw, or in Harry and Draco's case felt, what not bowing down in time to the demands of the curse meant: pain and eventually death if they missed the next two opportunities to bond.

  


Ov er an hour later, at six forty-two when the moon was rising that the pain  finally  stopped. Both boys,  now  drenched in their own sweat, had a  deep black,  tennis  ball  sized star on each of their should blades,  the symbol of the house of Black.

  


“ Are you alright?” Hermione asked when the screams finally subdued. 

  


“Yeah, just tired and exhausted,” Harry answered, his voice  hoarse from screaming for so long.

 

“Sleep then,” Hermione said. Harry nodded and closed his eyes, falling into an exhausted sleep.

 

A floor above, Draco was doing the same, relieved that the pain was over and hoping that everything would go well with his marriage bond next month.

 

**-~-~- Toujours pur, toujours du sang de Black -~-~-**

 

**Credits:** I thank **hotflower901** on fanfiction for the idea of Lucius considering to make Harry his new Lord.  Also **ravenelanor** on Archive of our Own  voiced the idea of making Narcissa the master of Lucius, which I expanded to create the Valkyrie bond.

  


**-~-~- Toujours pur, toujours du sang de Black -~-~-**

  


**AN:** Tick. Tock. It's a clock. And time is running out for them. Only 2 new moons remain for them to perform the marriage bond.  T he next chapter includes the public well wishes from Voldemort,  if you were wondering  when it would appear .  It is already written. It just needs to be betaed before publishing.

As for the last pages in  Bartolomeo's journal, tell me  in a comment/review who you believe is right: Lucius  (something  is there, hopefully not important)  or Ron  (blank for notes) ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Guide:** "Speech", _Thoughts,_ _ **~letters and other written things**_ _ **~**_

 ** _Beta:_** _Destiny1195._ _All remaining errors are my own._

**AN:** Sorry for the delay. Getting the chapter beta-ed took longer than expected.

* * *

**-~-~- Toujours pur, toujours du sang de Black -~-~-**

**-~-~-by Stillwatersaredeep-~-~-**

**-~-~- Chapter 7 -~-~-**

  


**Monday, 4th August 1997**

 

When Ron entered the kitchen on Monday morning, he wanted nothing more than a good cup of freshly brewed coffee to wake him up. Last night had given him a scare. He'd been dreaming of enjoying a picnic with Hermione in the field behind the Burrow when he'd heard Harry's scream, the loud cry of pain invading his dream.

 

While he was happy that Harry was sleeping peacefully now, Ron was too anxious to go back to sleep. The second star that appeared on Harry's back had made the situation even more real to him. It was like the Tri-wizarding tournament again. Ron had had to see the dangerous situation Harry had found himself in first hand, before he could fully comprehend what was going on.

 

 _And Malfoy doesn't seem to be off any better,_ he thought as he poured himself a cup of the now ready coffee. _At times, his screams seemed to have been even louder than Harry's and_ _l_ _ast_ _ed longer_ _..._ _—_ _No! I will not feel sorry for the ferret. Ever!_

 

Sitting down in his usual spot at the kitchen table, Ron absently rolled out the _Daily Prophet_. _Let's see what Voldemort ha_ _s_ _done now. Yesterday they announced the start of reassigning Wizengamot seats. What will it be today? Umbrigde being proclaimed the Head of the Magic_ _al_ _Creature Department_? Ron was about to swallow his first sip of coffee when his brain processed what his eyes were seeing. He coughed, spitting small droplets of coffee all over the newspaper and table. When he could finally breathe normally again, he rubbed his eyes. _No, the_ Prophet _is still saying_ _what_ _it said a minute ago._

 

_**~HARRY POTTER ENGAGED!~** _

 

“WHAT THE FUCK!” he angrily proclaimed.

 

“RON!” Hermione yelled out as she sprinted into the kitchen, wand at the ready. “What happened?” she asked when she saw no obvious danger.

 

“This happened!” Ron said and shoved the Prophet right into Hermione's face.

 

With wide eyes Hermione took in the title. Needing to sit down, she lowered herself into the nearest chair and read the whole article.

 

_**~HARRY POTTER ENGAGED!** _

 

_**An article by Rita Skeeter** _

 

_**My beloved readers, he has not held the title of Lord Black for more than four days and already he has gotten himself engaged. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, currently better known as Undesirable Number One, became Lord Black on his seventeenth birthday last Thursday. Faithful to the Black family motto 'Toujours Pur' the young Lord Black decided to take a pureblooded Black as his spouse. After the death of Harry's godfather Sirius Black, who is also responsible for Harry obtaining the Black Lordship, there is no wizard or witch with the name Black left. All three Black sisters are married and of their two offspring, Draco Malfoy is the only one of Black ancestry left who is single. And this is exactly the person Harry Potter intends to marry.** _

 

_**Unexpected, isn't it, my dear readers? The last persons Harry Potter has been romantically involved with were Cho Chang and Ginerva Weasley, both definitely female. But there is one thing that all three of Harry's love interests have in common: They play Seeker for their respective houses at Hogwarts.** _

 

_**The first to congratulate the couple on their engagement is none other than You-Know-Who, as you can see in the add below this article. He is also the one who revealed the planned wedding day as September 2nd, the day of the next new moon.** _

 

_**Yours Sincerely,** _

_**Rita Skeeter** _

 

_**P.S.: If you know how to contact either Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy, do not hesitate to forward the information to us at the** _ **Daily Prophet** _. Like many other wizards and witches we would like to send our well wishes directly to them.~_

 

Hermione looked down at the add below the article, and indeed, it was proclaiming that none other than the Dark Lord congratulates Harry on his engagement and wishes him a sunny wedding day on the 2nd September.

 

“I think it is safe to say that Bellatrix informed the Dark Lord about the curse,” Hermione said as she put the newspaper on the table.

 

“I expected as much,” Lucius suddenly announced. Ron's and Hermione's scream had made him curious as to what was going on. After quickly getting dressed, he went down to investigate the situation, leaving his wife to watch over Draco in case they were in danger. “When we left the manor yesterday, the Dark Lord just arrived. Bella had called him because she'd important news to share with him.”

 

“Couldn't you have told us this yesterday?” Ron asked.

 

“Narcissa already told you that Bellatrix is aware of the curse. It makes no difference when she remembered it.”

 

“But why would _he_ publicly announce the wedding?” Hermione wondered out loud. “Aside from asking the citizens to help look for Harry and Ma-Draco.”

 

“Let me see the article first,” Lucius said and read the paper himself. Once he was done, he had a good idea what was going on. “It seems to me that the Dark Lord currently believes that we're not in contact with Potter and that Potter is also unaware of the curse. The emphasis on Draco being the last unmarried individual of Black ancestry and mentioning the first half of the family motto should be enough to remind Andromeda of the curse. It looks like he wants her to inform Potter about the existence of the curse,” he analysed the article.

 

“But why would He do it?” Ron asked. “Shouldn't he be happy that Harry will die soon without him having to lift a finger?”

 

“No, quite the contrary,” Lucius said to the redhead. “The Dark Lord will not allow anyone but himself to kill Potter; family curses included.”

 

“But he does not mention the curse,” Ron stated, finally having read the article too.

 

“He does not want everyone to know about it, less the public claims that it was not him but the Black curse that finally killed Harry, if he should succeed,” Hermione said.

 

Lucius confirmed her thesis and added, “The Order is another matter though. He will suspect that Andromeda will inform her daughter about it, who in turn will alert the Order.”

 

“And while the Order is busy trying to save Harry by looking for Draco,” Hermione went on.

 

“They'll have all the time in the world to finish the Ministry takeover while the Order is sufficiently distracted,” Lucius finished.

 

“He's good,” Ron had to admit.

 

“But it's too late,” Hermione pacified him. “Andromeda already knows that we know about the curse and that Narcissa and Harry are in contact. She'll see no reason to inform the Order about it.”

 

“If I may suggest that you still contact Andromeda and tell her to remain silent on the matter,” Lucius said.

 

“But how to explain the article?” Hermione asked. “The Order will wonder about it.”

 

“I have an idea,” Ron announced. “Tell your wife to write a letter to her sister, telling her that your family has changed sides and is in hiding. It's essentially true and would explain why He is looking for you. As for Harry…. We can say that he tries to anger Harry into showing his face in public. It's well known that they do not get along. So we can tick it off as him trying to kill two birds with one stone.”

 

“That's brilliant,” Hermione praised. “This way, the Order will not attack the Malfoys right away if they should meet.”

 

Since everyone was happy with the plan, Lucius went to his wife so that she could write the letter that Dobby would once again deliver, while Hermione wrote her own short letter to Andromeda which explained Ron's idea. With two letters, Andromeda could show Narcissa's letter to the Order if they demanded to see it for themselves without giving anyting away.

 

 

**-~-~- Toujours pur, toujours du sang de Black -~-~-**

  


Severus laid down today's _Prophet_ with great satisfaction. He congratulated himself on a job well done. Since not all occupants of Grimmauld Place were complete dunderheads, they should be able to read between the lines of Skeeter's article to figure out what the Dark Lord did or didn't know about their current situation.

 

 _Too bad I can't see Potter's face,_ Severus thought. _It must be a sight to behold when he reads the well wishes of the man who want_ _s_ _him dead on his upcoming marriage. I wonder how the Order will react to it…_

 

**-~-~- Toujours pur, toujours du sang de Black -~-~-**

 

Because Ron read the newspaper around seven, Narcissa's and Hermione's letter reached Andromeda before she had read the Prophet herself or even had the time to get dressed. Forewarned, she did as Hermione, or rather Ron, had suggested and kept quiet about the Black curse. She did, however, show Narcissa's letter to her husband and daughter, telling them how relieved she was that at least one of her sisters had come to her senses.

 

When the excitement about the Malfoys' one eighty finally died down, Tonks was the first to open the newspaper. “What the fuck!”

 

“Language, Nymphadora,” Andromeda admonished her daughter. Recently married or not, she was still her child.

 

“But they're writing that Harry is engaged!” she answered like a petulant child.

 

“When has the _Prophet_ every written something that is true?” her father asked rhetorically, and looking at the article he added, “Especially when Skeeter's the author.”

 

“Hmph,” was all Tonks said before she read the full article. “That makes more sense,” she finally announced. “Looks to me like they are looking for Draco already. But why they are proclaiming that he is marrying Harry, I've no idea. And the well-wishes from You-Know-Who? Clearly they are a joke!”

 

Taking the newspaper from his daughter, Edward quickly skimmed the article. “Maybe it's a pore attempt to confuse the Order?” he offered as a possible explanation of Harry's involvement in the marriage.

 

Andromeda smiled into her cup of tea. _Looks like they are doing the work for me._

 

And indeed it was her daughter who went over to the Weasleys to explain the front article for them. She took Narcissa's letter with her and when both the twins and Ginny assured the rest of the family that Harry would certainly be mad about Skeeter claiming that he was marrying Draco, the article was treated as nothing more than a more or less desperate attempt by Voldemort to lure Harry out while letting the public look for Harry and the Malfoy’s at the same time.

 

Ginny though, could not help but wonder. _Harry and I will get back together, won't we? He would never consider marrying someone else, least of all a man and even less so Malfoy._

 

The twins, on the other hand, were taking the article and the add as a prompt to create an add of their own. Couldn't let such a good opening go to waste, could they?.

 

**-~-~- Toujours pur, toujours du sang de Black -~-~-**

  


“Shall we burn the paper before Harry wakes up?” Hermione asked.

 

“Nay, since they are getting married,” Ron still could not fully believe that this was happening, “he should not blow up about it. And if we tell him what we found out about You-Know-Who's plans first, I don't think he'll even be interested in reading it himself.”

 

“Does he expect an invitation?” Harry sarcastically asked once Hermione and Ron finished their report.

 

“Obviously,” Hermione dead-paned. And all three Gryffindors laughed.

 

Lucius caught his tongue just in time before ' _Sorry, you killed my owl. Can't send an invitation without her, can I?'_ escaped his lips. _That certainly would not have gone over well._

 

Draco did not say anything at all, but wondered why the Dark Lord had chosen a marriage announcement. _Was Severus somehow involved?_ _He knew how Hermione communicated with us and the article gives us a good idea_ _about_ _the Dark Lord's plans_ _without raising suspicions_ _,_ Draco wondered. But what mattered most to him was Weasley's idea to have his mother write a letter to Andromeda. This would certainly come in handy at a later point.

 

Harry had to agree with Skeeter, the one thing all of his previous love interests and Draco had in common was that they played as Seeker for their respective house team. His traitorous mind had come to the same conclusion yesterday. But still he loved Ginny. However, if he wanted to live, he would have to learn how to tolerate Malfoy. And if he wanted at least a small chance at a happy family of his own, he would need to more than tolerate the blond. Calling each other by their first names would be a small step towards this goal. Both the research on a possible divorce and the events of last night had made it clear for him that there would be no 'Harry and Ginny' in the future. Not as a romantic couple anyway. 

 

“Do you have some moments?” Harry asked Draco. He felt like all the weight of the world was on his shoulders. And maybe it was. Everyone and their mother were expecting him to vanquish Voldemort.

 

“What for, Potter?” Draco asked. The Unbreakable Vow Harry had sworn the day before gave him new self-confidence while the combined pain from yesterday's call and the appearance of the second star during the night had made him grumpy.

 

“To talk,” Harry said. “And maybe you could start calling me Harry. We're getting married after all.”

 

“Call me Draco then,” the blond answered and followed Harry upstairs.

 

**-~-~- Toujours pur, toujours du sang de Black -~-~-**

  


**AN:** I hope you enjoyed the chapter. In the next one Harry and Draco will have a nice chat to clean out the air between them.  The question is will they be a b le to talk with words alone or will a fist or two be involved? What do you think?


	8. Chapter 8

**Warnings:**

**Guide:** "Speech", _Thoughts,_ _ **~letters and other written things**_ _ **~**_

**_Beta:_ ** _ Destiny1195.  _ All remaining errors are my own.

**AN:** Thank you for your continued support.

* * *

**-~-~- Toujours pur, toujours du sang de Black -~-~-**

**-~-~-by Stillwatersaredeep-~-~-**

**-~-~-** **Chapter 8** **-~-~-**

  


Without a word,  both boys walked up the stairs towards the master bedroom. Draco s a t down  cross-legged on the bed, while Harry moved the chair that Lucius Malfo y had occupied last night a bit further away from the bed, and turned it around so that he could sit on it backwards, with his arms  resting on the backrest.

  


“So, what do you want to talk about, Potter?” Draco asked.

  


“Harry,” the Gryffindor corrected.

  


“Harry,” Draco repeated with a dismissive wave of his hand. Draco noticed that calling Harry by his first name outside of the privacy of his own head felt strange. If it was a good or bad kind of strange, he did not know yet.

  


“Ehm,” the brunet began very articulately. “You know, since you arrived here, we did not have the chance to talk about what we expect from this,” Harry finally said.

  


“We talked about it when we swore the vows,” Draco replied, knowing that what he wished for would forever stay just that. A wish.

  


“No,” Harry disagreed. “We talked about the things surrounding the marriage, like loyalties but not what _you and I_ expect from the marriage and maybe also the wedding,” he clarified. “I know that if it was our choice, we would never want to marry each other.”

  


_Speak for yourself_ , Draco thought, but said nothing.

  


“But as it is, I do not see a way around the marriage,” Harry continued, unaware of the blond's thoughts. “Neither of us is a girl who dreamed of a wedding with the one dress, a particular colour scheme and the likes. With Ron and Hermione I'll have the people most important to me next to me and you'll have your parents. But maybe there is a Malfoy tradition or something else you would like to have?”

  


“Only your love,” Draco would have liked to answer, but he knew that it was something he would never have. “There are some traditions,” he instead replied hesitantly. “But under the given circumstances, I'll have to do without.” _It seems like in this marriage I'll have to do without many things,_ he thought and let out a sigh. This certainly was very frustrating for Draco.

  


“What are the traditions?” Harry asked encouragingly. _Maybe_ _we_ _can_ _somehow manage to fulfil them?_ he wondered. Hopefully, it would also help them to get to know each other better.

  


“Usually a new tree is planted in a special part of the manor's backyard,” Draco began, not needing to say how impossible realizing that tradition was. “Then there are the family wedding rings. They are only used for the ceremony and later replaced by personal rings,” he told Harry.

  


Now that the blond was mentioning wedding rings, Harry realised that they did not have them. The marriage of the New Moon did not require rings, but in his head a marriage should always include wedding bands. “Would it be possible to get the rings?” he asked.

  


“They are in our Gringotts vault,” Draco replied.

  


“Hmm,” the brunet began, unsure if Draco would even want to use the family rings for this forced marriage, but he still wanted to at least make the offer. “If you want, we could send Kreacher to Gringotts to collect the rings.”

  


“That's not possible,” Draco answered. “The rings are in a box that only a Malfoy by blood can touch.”

  


“Pure bloods and their bloody obsession with blood,” Harry muttered angrily under his breath. Sending Draco to Gringotts was too risky and even with the Unbreakable Vow, he did not like the idea of Lucius leaving the house.

  


Deciding that it was a lost case for now, Harry continued with the next topic on his earlier compiled mental list. “When I made the Unbreakable vow, why did you especially ask to keep your independence? Aren't we equals?” the Gryffindor asked.

  


“No, at least not in the traditional sense,” Draco answered, happy that this topic did not specifically refer to them, but to pure blood traditions in general. “Disregarding our gender, we're in a situation where one of us is the Lord of a family,” he pointed at Harry, “while the other is just the heir to a Lordship.” Here Draco pointed at himself. “And since the marriage will make you my Lord, or me 'Lady Black' as Kreacher has so nicely pointed out, I will be under your rule for the foreseeable future. Only when I become Lord Malfoy will we be of equal power again. And I hope that this will not happen anytime soon,” he explained.

  


“But this does not take away your free will. You've never had a problem defying me in the past,” Harry said, not understanding what Malfoy was getting at, even if he could understand that politically a Lord has a higher ranking than an heir.

  


“No, it does not,” Draco conceded. “However, there are spells and other things that a Lord of a family can cast to take away his family member's freedom.”

  


“And you think I know them?” Harry asked.

  


“No, Pot-Harry,” the blond corrected. “But what will stop you from asking Granger to research these spells when you do not like how I behave?”

  


“I would have to know of their existence first,” Harry countered.

  


“Weasley,” was all Draco needed to say. After a pause he added, “And he would certainly suggest the most restrictive ones, where I would end up as your mindless and obedient slave.

  


Harry was silent, thinking about what Malfoy had told him. He could imagine Ron suggesting such a spell in the heat of the moment, but he could not imagine himself or Hermione agreeing to go through with it. _Not even to win the war?_ _T_ _o save the lives of your loved ones?_ A traitorous voice asked.

  


Harry shook his head to get rid of the thought. “Thanks for the explanation,” he said distracted by where his own thoughts had led him.

  


There were other things he did not want to talk about, but he knew that it would be better for both of them to talk about them now and have it out of the way. “It may not be the most appropriate thing of me to ask, but is there a girlfriend of yours we have to worry about?”

  


_Good to know that he does not even consider a boyfriend,_ the Slytherin thought bitterly. “No, before this happened I had neither a girlfriend nor a _boyfriend_ ,” he stressed.

  


“Me neither, I broke up with Ginny at Dumbledore's funeral,” he trailed off, his voice getting softer. He still did not like to talk about these topics. Both Dumbledore's death and the break-up with Ginny.

  


A pause.

  


“I'll brew the contraception potion for us,” Draco finally broke the silence. “I'll need Kreacher to get some ingredients for me.”

  


“Sure, just give me the list and I'll send him on his way. And thanks, I did not even think about it,” Harry admitted. _And even if I still had the Halfblood Prince's book, I would not have been a great help._ The contraception potion had been taught in their fourth year where he had been too occupied with staying alive during the Tri-wizard Tournament to worry about contraception potions. “Does it even work for wizards?” he wondered, not noticing that he was talking out loud.

  


“Yes,” the blond replied. “Do you have any allergies?” He did not think so. If Potter had been allergic to something he would have know, either to use it against him when they were younger or out of protectiveness later on.

  


“No,” Harry replied with a shake of his head.

  


“Good.”

  


Silence once more.

  


“Ehm… do you.. ehm...” Harry began to stammer after a minute.

  


“What?” Draco asked, stretching out his legs as he leaned back on his elbows, his shirt riding up, exposing a small area of his skin.

  


“I'm not gay,” Harry suddenly blurted out, his defence mechanism triggered by seeing how Draco was, in his eyes, posing on the bed. The bed they would probably use to consummate their marriage

  


“I'm aware,” Draco answered dryly. _Painfully aware actually._

  


“You're not making it any easier,” Harry said.

  


“Why?” Malfoy asked as he sat up again and leaned forward towards the Gryffindor. He knew that their situation was far from perfect, but since it was Harry who was not interested in him at all, he would say that the problem lay with the Gryffindor and not with him.

  


“Isn't it obvious?” Harry asked. “We're not the best of friends.”

  


“An understatement,” Draco commented, interrupting the other boy.

  


“I've never gone too far with a girl, and nowhere with a guy,” Harry continued.

  


“It would have made the front-page of the _Daily Prophet_ otherwise,” Draco answered, letting himself fall back on the bed, his shirt riding further up his stomach. “Thank god the rest of us were left alone by the press.”

  


“Pansy,” Harry said, remembering how they'd acted in the Hogwarts Express at the beginning of last year. _At least one of us will know a bit of what to do,_ he thought.

  


“If you haven't noticed, she's a girl,” Draco replied, but regretted his words seconds later. He had not wanted Harry to know this. _So much_ _for_ _trying to keep him from knowing about my past relationships._

  


“Wait, what?” Harry asked, perplexed.

  


“Are you seriously saying that in six years you haven't known that Pansy is a girl?” Draco asked, hoping to rile the other boy up in order to move away from the topic of his past boyfriends.

  


“I know that she's a girl,” Harry answered. “I was referring to...” but he did not get to finish his sentence because Draco interrupted him.

  


“Good. Otherwise I would fear that you sometimes mixed up Weasel with Weaslette,” Draco provoked him on purpose because his previous comment had not yielded the desired effect of changing the topic.

  


“Malfoy!” Harry yelled in anger, intending to hit his face. But soon it was followed by an exclamation of surprise. In his haste to reach Draco, the chair he was sitting backwards on tipped over, the backrest just missing the edge of the bed. While his good reflexes saved Harry from breaking any bones, he landed in a rather dodgy position on top of Draco.

  


“Ouch,” Draco yelled in pain, when Harry's fist hit the side of his stomach.

  


“Argh,” Harry let out. It took him a moment to realise that his head was currently resting on Malfoy's left thigh, his head facing the right leg, bring his nose and lips dangerously close to the Slytherin's groin. Blushing bright red, Harry hastily moved away from Draco, scrambling towards the foot of the bed, while Draco sat up to better defend himself if Harry decided to attack again.

  


_How did we end up here?_ Harry asked himself, when he calmed down again. _Ah yes, Pansy being a girl. Wait!_ Harry thought, the other meaning of 'pansy' gave him an idea about what had started Draco's sudden collision course. _Is Malfoy afraid that I'm homophobic or something?_

  


“You know, I don't mind that you had a boyfriend. I'm happy, actually,” Harry said with a soft smile.

  


_Not what I want to hear,_ Draco thought despondently, but laid back down again, feeling that no more attacks would be coming from the other boy anytime soon. Out loud he asked, “Really?”

  


“Yes,” the Gryffindor replied. “I'm relieved to know that at least one of us will know what to do.”

  


Draco hesitated. Yes, he had been sexually involved with Mikhail from Durmstrang and a year later with the seventh year Ravenclaw Eleius, but they never had intercourse. _But should I tell Harry this? It_ _'_ _s obvious that Harry is afraid of having sex, especially with a man. So letting him believe that I'm experienced m_ _ight_ _calm him_ , he reasoned. However, there was a part of him that did want Harry to know that he was still untouched where it counted most.

  


“It was mostly for stress relief; OWLs and all that,” he finally said. The upcoming OWLs and NEWTs had been the main reason why Eleius and he had fooled around with each other. But they never went farther than frottage and hand jobs. 

  


The year before had been motivated by Harry. Mikhail had been available, open and, only being there for the year, also radiated a feeling of safety, and thus seemed like the best way to try and get Harry out of his system through a substitution. That Mikhail was also patient enough to let Draco explore his new found sexual orientation at his own pace, was an added bonus.

  


“You don't have to defend yourself,” Harry interrupted, before Draco had time to say more.

  


“Gryffindors, always so honorable,” Malfoy replied with an annoyed sigh. Shaking his head, he continued. “I don't want there to be misunderstandings between us. And besides, honesty is the best foundation for any...,” Draco paused, thinking about what word he should use next. Marriage? Relationship? “Partnership,” he finally decided. 

  


“I agree,” Harry said. “With everything that's happened between us, honesty will be of the uttermost importance for building a joint future.”

  


Draco nodded his agreement to Harry's statement, before he continued with what he had originally wanted to say. “ Yes, I have some experience but I never went all the way,” he admitted.

  


H arry was surprised how relieved he felt at Malfoy's words. Was he just happy that he was not the only virgin?  _ It must be it,  _ he told himself, completely ignoring other possible reasons, like jealousy or possessiveness.  _ It _ _ ' _ _ s not like I want to marry Draco.  _ _ If it wasn't for the curse  _ _ and the damned marks _ _ , I would still have a future with Ginny.  _

  


“Can I see your mark?” Harry asked seemingly out of the blue. Thinking about the curse made him want to see the symbol that had marked Draco as his unwanted life-partner.

 

“Which one?” Draco asked, unaware of the other's train of thought. _Does Potter mean the Dark Mark or the marks that the Black curse left behind?_

 

Harry looked bewilderedly at the blond. “The mark on your back,” Harry clarified.

 

“Why? he asked.

 

Harry had a feeling that “Because I want to” would not be a good enough explanation for the Slytherin. So instead he said, “The situation still feels somehow surreal to me,” he began and leaned his head back against one of the bedposts. “Last night was the first time that I even felt the mark appear. And even with the pain, it is still hard to believe that if we do not fulfil the demands of the curse, we will die. I think that I just, somehow, want to see for myself that it is you that the curse has chosen,” he said truthfully.

 

“I already experienced the pain when the first mark appeared,” Draco informed him. “And it got a lot worse last night. So I really hope that the marriage ritual next month will work out for us.”

 

“Me too,” Harry agreed. “So, can I see your mark?” he asked cautiously when Malfoy still had not made any move to take off his shirt.

 

“You know the rule: Show me yours and I'll show you mine,” Draco said, obviously stalling.

 

Harry hesitated. Should he continue to persuade Draco to take of his shirt or not? He may be dense sometimes but even he noticed that the blond didn't want him to see him naked. But on the other hand, they would see each other in a state of undress soon enough. _So maybe it would be better to get it out of the way now?_ The brunet wondered. Coming to a decision Harry pulled off his shirt. Provocatively, he threw it on the bed between them.

 

Draco did not know if he should cry or celebrate over having a half-naked Harry on his bed. He could look, but not touch. He had to be cautious to not stare or otherwise make it obvious that he found Harry's body very attractive.

 

“Your turn,” Potter said.

 

After taking one deep breath through his nose, Draco slowly began to unbutton his shirt, very aware of Harry's eyes on him.

 

By the time the fourth button was opened Harry finally had an idea why the other boy had been so hesitant. The blond's nearly hairless chest was scarred. Scars that were his doing.

 

Unnerved by the brunet's stare, Draco turned around as soon as his shirt was completely unbuttoned, his head lowered. “Happy?” he asked, when his back was turned, the two stars from the Black curse now facing Harry.

 

As if he was in a trance, Harry moved to sit directly behind Draco. He only shortly took notice of the two black stars that were a direct copy of his own marks. Without asking for permission first, he hugged Draco from behind, his chest pressed against the other's back, his head resting on Draco's right shoulder.

 

“I'm sorry,” he said as he traced one of the scars down the blond's abdomen.

 

Draco did not have the courage to turn around. What would he see on Harry's face? Regret and remorse? Probably. Disgust on how he looked? He did not want to know.

 

He had a strange enough relationship with the scars as it was. While he had been lucky enough that the part of the scars that would have been visible on his neck and collarbone had been treated just in time with Dittany, it had been too late for the deeper scars on his chest. When he'd first thought about it, he had, in his bitter mood, decided that his scar-free face resembled his mask that was still intact, his scarred chest in turn resembled his scarred heart.

 

He could still clearly remember the moment where he lay on the cold and wet bathroom floor. His emotions all mixed up. He was under shock and felt strangely relived that if he had to die, he would die at Harry's hands. Though, he never expected that Harry hated him so much that he would try to kill him. A sense of happiness washed over him that the last thing he would see would be Harry's face, which made him smile softly. But then fear took over; if he died here, then his mother's life would be at death's door too.

 

 

While Draco was lost in his memories, Harry's finger reached the hem of the Slytherin's trousers, where the scar he'd followed vanished. _It certainly g_ _a_ _ve a new meaning to 'happy trail,' and it_ _is my_ _own doing,_ Harry thought, and then, shocked by his own act and thoughts, he suddenly moved away as if hit by lightning. 

 

 _W_ _hat have I been thinking? Touching Malfoy like that,_ the Gryffindor chided himself.

 

The lack of Harry's body warmth brought Draco out of his thoughts.  Slowly he turned around. “ Ugly, aren't I?” he asked sarcastically, trying to protect himself.

 

 

“No,” Harry said determinedly, shaking his head. “You are NOT ugly,” he stressed. “If anyone is ugly then it is me for doing this to you. I am really sorry for casting that spell,” he apologized once more. “I should never have used it without knowing what it did. Please believe me that if I'd know, I would never ever have cast that spell,” Harry said, taking Draco's hands in his owns and gently pressing them.

 

“It's in the past,” Draco said, looking away.

 

“This is in the past too,” Harry said as his hand hovered above the Dark Mark.

 

“I wanted to live, Potter,” Draco tried to explain why he had the ugly symbol on his arm as he hastily put his shirt back on.

 

“I know,” Harry replied, remembering the scene on the Astronomy Tower. It positively screamed, 'I do not want to be part of it. Get me out!' “With him it is always about staying alive, isn't it?” he asked in an attempt to lighten the mood. And then followed Malfoy's example and put his t-shirt back on.

 

“And it seems you're more successful than I, when it comes to being mainly unharmed,” Draco answered.

 

“I would say that psychically we both suffered equally under him,” Harry said.

 

“Who hasn't suffered under him?” he asked rhetorically. “Except aunt Bella, that's it.”

 

“If you want to talk about it, I'm here for you, _Draco_ ,” Harry offered, stressing the other's given name.

 

“The same goes for you,” Draco replied, but both knew that while they would listen to the other, right now, neither of them was comfortable enough with the other boy to open up to them. They'd rather talk with their best friends or their parents, respectively.

 

I t was silent for some minutes, neither knowing what they could talk about next.

 

“Is there anything else you would like to talk about right now?” Harry asked finally. He was not in the mood to talk about Legilimency right now. It could wait for another day.

 

“No,” Draco replied. After their talk he needed some time to digest everything that happened in the last forty minutes.

  


**-~-~- Toujours pur, toujours du sang de Black -~-~-**

 

Draco was on his way down to the kitchen, in dire need for some chocolate after the mark burned once again. _The Dark Lord probably disliked Skeeter's article or the article ste_ _a_ _ling the spotlight from his well-wishes,_ he'd reasoned. Or why else would he call another meeting just a day after the last? When he was about to take the first stair of the landing, he saw Harry entering the room he shared with Weasley. Before Potter had time to shut the door, Draco could heard Weasley's voice from the bedroom below. Curiosity piqued, he hurriedly walked down the stairs as silent as possible and pressed his ear against the now closed door.

 

“Call me Harry, we're getting married after all,” Ron mockingly said when Harry entered their shared room after his visit to the library. “I can understand that you have to marry him. The second star appearing this morning made it all too clear for all of us, but must you suddenly become all chummy with the ferret? What about Ginny? Have you forgotten all about her?” the red-head accused.

 

“We broke up,” Harry stated. Why did Ron have to make the situation even harder for him than it already was?

 

“Didn't look like you broke up during your birthday,” Ron replied.

 

“What does it matter to you anyway?” Harry asked. He could not deny Ron's accusation. The 'happy birthday' kiss he'd received from Ginny could not be called platonic at all. But he'd hoped that no one had seen them making out behind the shed in the garden.

 

“Why I care?” Ron asked. “Maybe because the heart you're breaking belongs to my little sister who loves you more than anyone else!”

 

“Don't you think I love her too?” Harry asked.

 

“Must be a very deep love you have for her when you can so easily forget about her and replace her with Malfoy,” Ron accused.

 

“Think clearly, Ron,” Harry said. “Do you really believe that if it were not for the curse and the Dark Lord, that I would be down on my knee, asking for Ginny's hand right now?”

 

“Then why are you getting all chummy with Malfoy?” Ron asked.

 

“Because he is the only chance of a family I have,” Harry replied, letting himself fall down on his bed, a hand tousling his hair. “Do you think it would be fair to Ginny if I divorced Draco to marry her, but would still be bound to him? Can only have children with him? You know how much Ginny and I both desire a family of our own, but with the curse, she'll never be able to have my children. Believe me, Ron, if it would be at all possible I would love nothing more than to get back together with Ginny, marry her and have children with her in the future. But this is not possible anymore. I have to be realistic. The only person with whom I'll ever be able to have children with is Malfoy. And while I certainly will not fall in love with him, I'll try my best to get along with him. For the children's sake if nothing more.”

 

 

Draco'd heard enough, he really needed his comfort chocolate now. _So close and so far away._ These words seem to become his new mantra when it concerned Harry and followed him all the way down the stairs towards the kitchen.

 

**-~-~- Toujours pur, toujours du sang de Black -~-~-**

  


**AN:** So what do you think?  It didn't end in an all out fist-fight, but it wasn't totally peaceful either.


	9. Chapter 9

**Guide:** "Speech", _Thoughts,_ _ **~letters and other written things**_ _ **~**_

**_Beta:_** _Destiny1195._ _All remaining errors are my own._

**AN:** Sorry for the hyper long delay. My muse for “Verbuar” has kept away the muses for my other stories in the last 4 month.

* * *

**-~-~- Toujours pur, toujours du sang de Black -~-~-**

**-~-~-by Stillwatersaredeep-~-~-**

**-~-~- Chapter 9 -~-~-**

 

**Monday, 4th August 1997**

 

Neither Harry nor Draco slept well that night. Draco was plagued by parts of the conversation he overheard, forced to hear it again and again in his dreams. ‘ _I would be down on my knee, asking for Ginny's hand right now_ ,’ and ‘ _I love her too_ ’ being very prominent parts of the dream. But nothing hurt more than Harry’s statement of _‘_ _I certainly will not fall in love with him.’_

 

Harry’s strange dream was fuelled by the very same conversation. But instead of his own words it was the scenes he’d described that haunted him. His dream started out very harmless. He and Ginny were walking hand in hand in the backyard of the Burrow, the sun was shining, everyone was alive and happy and Voldemort was defeated for good. With the birds singing in the background, he went down on his knee and asked Ginny if she wanted to marry him. Harry was overjoyed when she said yes. Soon they were passionately kissing, his hands finding their way beneath the shirt Ginny was wearing.

 

In a trance, his hands wandered down her taunt, flat stomach, following the familiar trail of the rough scars. _Scars?_ Harry suddenly wondered and opened his eyes.

 

It was as he feared. Instead of bright brown eyes and vivid red hair, he was greeted by vivid silver orbs and bright blond hair. He woke up startled.

 

_Not again!_ he groaned. He vaguely remembered a Biology lesson from his time in Muggle school, where the teacher had told him that the mind process ed the impressions that one collected over the course of the day by dreaming about them. _Since I_ did _touch Draco’_ _s scars_ _today this is perfectly normal, isn’t it?_ Harry wondered. _Or maybe it’s my mind’s weird way of making me comfortable with the thought that Draco will take the place in my life I imagined Ginny to hold,_ he mused.

 

Yawning, Harry turned around and got comfortable once more. Soon he was dreaming again, though this time he was in the Room of Requirement. Ginny was sitting on a sofa, Harry’s head in her lap. A ray of sunshine coming in from a window, warming Harry’s face as he relaxed, unwinding from his classes with Ginny’s hand softly stroking his hair. With his eyes still closed Harry turned around on his side so that he was facing Ginny.

 

“Harry,” said a voice that was definitely not Ginny’s. Harry groaned. He would not open his eyes this time, already knowing who he would see. Instead, he just turned around to lie on his back again, returning to the memory of Ginny. _Why did I get so damn close to Draco today?_ he bemoaned. _My head on his lap, touching his chest so intimately._

 

**-~-~- Toujours pur, toujours du sang de Black -~-~-**

 

**Tuesday, 5th August 1997**

 

The next morning the three Gryffindors met in the room Harry and Ron shared to discuss what their next steps would be. Together, they’d decided that it would be best if Harry started to learn Legilimency as fast as possible to translate the memory Lucius had of Voldemort talking with Nagini. Ron would try his best to come up with a way to steal the horcrux from Bellatrix’s Gringotts vault. And Hermione would get as much information as possible on Regulus Black’s last days to figure out where the real locket was hidden.

 

“I do not know which of us has the hardest task,” Ron told Harry and Hermione.

 

“If Draco turns out to be a better teacher than Snape, then I would say that the two of you have it worse. Breaking into Gringotts? We must be crazy,” Harry said. “And Regulus?” he asked next. “Not even Sirius knew what happened to his brother.”

 

“Nah,” Ron said. “I’d rather break into Gringotts than to spend any more time than absolutely necessary with the ferret.”

 

“Ronald,” Hermione said warningly. “What have I told you about name calling?”

 

“That I shouldn’t do it? Especially to the Malfoys?” he asked, trying to look as loveable as possible.

 

“That’s correct. So please explain to me why you did it just now?” Hermione asked.

 

Harry quickly left the room and went up the stairs towards the third floor. He softly knocked on the door of the master bedroom, but did not get any reply. Deciding that he may just not have heard the blond’s reply through the heavy door, he tried his luck with the handle, finding the door was easily pushed open.

 

_No wonder he did not reply,_ Harry thought when he spotted Draco. The blond boy was lying on the bed, his head buried in the pillow, obviously crying.

 

Harry could still remember all too clearly how the last time he found Draco crying ended. He’d seen and felt the marks of the _Sectumsempra_ just yesterday. With the memories fresh in his mind, he decided that it would be best if he walked out of the room before the blond could notice him. He could come back to ask about Legilimency lessons another time.

 

Harry was about to close the door behind himself when he changed his mind. They would be married soon, and as a married couple, they should be there for each other, during both the good and the bad times. _Besides, weren’t my dreams last night telling me that_ _I_ _should start imagining Draco in Ginny’s place? Or should it be Ginny in Draco’s place? Either way,_ _I_ _would not leave Ginny alone in her time of need, so I_ _better start practising now,_ Harry decided, adamantly. Cautiously, he walked closer to the bed, sitting down hesitantly on the edge.

 

“Draco?” Harry asked softly, unsure of the blond’s reaction.

 

It was only then that Draco noticed the other boy’s presence.

 

After the hellish night, Draco had gotten up early, taken a quick shower and then Kreacher had been kind enough to prepare him a quick breakfast of toast and jam. It was when he re-entered his room that Harry’s words once more haunted him. _‘_ _I certainly will not fall in love with him.’_

 

He could swear that he felt a knife going through his heart every time he remembered the so carelessly spoken words from the one person he loved more than anything. _But I already knew that he would never return my feelings,_ he thought, and suddenly he could not hold it in any more. All his frustration due to the situation he found himself in, the impossibility of ever having a loving relationship with his soon to be husband who would never fall in love with him, who still loved another woman. It started with a sob and soon developed into a full out crying session. _So close and yet so far away.._.

 

So when he heard the reason for his misery call out to him, his instinctive reaction was to say “Go away!”

 

“Can I do anything to make it better?” Harry asked, not giving up just yet.

 

Draco let out a laugh that got swallowed by a sob. _Fall in love with me!_ he wanted to scream. But he just sobbed more.

 

Harry cautiously put his hand on Draco’s back and started to softly rub in circles. “Talk to me, Draco,” Harry pleaded. “I cannot help you if I do not know what is wrong.”

 

Still no reply from Draco, though the sobbing did decrease somewhat. But the Slytherin hated how sincere Harry’s words of concern sounded, as if the brunet really did care about him.

 

“Whatever is making you cry, it will get better. We’re both here now; your parents are here too. We’ll overcome the Black curse and then you’ll be safe. And if there is anything I can do to make it better, I’ll do it. I’m here for you, Draco, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow,” he promised, consciously or unconsciously using the words spoken in Muggle wedding vows.

 

_How can one fall even deeper in love with_ _the one who is_ _breaking your heart into pieces?_ Draco wondered when he heard Harry speak.

 

“Do you really believe that we can overcome everything so easily?” Draco finally spoke up, moving his head a bit to look at Harry from beneath his fringe.

 

“Yes, I think we can, Gin-” Harry opened his eyes and realized his mistake just in time. Using what he would do if Draco was Ginny would only work if he did not accidentally say the wrong name.“-gerly,” he quickly finished, hoping that Draco would not notice the pause.

 

“Gingerly?” Draco questioned.

 

“Yes, gingerly,” Harry confirmed. “Neither Rome nor Hogwarts were built in one day. Our marriage will be the same. It will take time, and in the beginning we’ll need to treat each other carefully, making baby steps until we know each other better. Only then will we be able to be completely open with each other. But the current distance can only be overcome if we both try to get closer, slowly starting to open up.”

 

“You honestly believe that, don’t you?” Draco questioned.

 

Harry opted to reply honestly. “Maybe not completely, _not yet_ ,” he stressed. “But we are each other’s future, aren’t we?” he said with a pained smile, Ginny’s face flashing before his eyes.

 

“Yeah,” Draco replied weakly, sitting up.

 

“And we’re already making improvements. We’re not trying to kill each other,” the brunet joked, silently handing the blond a tissue.

 

“I could always refuse to marry you and kill you that way,” Draco replied as he tried his best to hide the evidence of his tears.

 

“You’re neither suicidal or a killer,” Harry said with conviction.

 

“Thanks, I guess,” was all the blond could say in reply to this statement. Things like this reminded him why he fell in love with the Gryffindor in the first place, while other things reminded him just how far out of his reach Harry was for him.

 

They were silent for some moments, before Harry asked, “Tea? A nice cuppa will make you feel better.”

 

Draco nodded. “I’ll join you in the kitchen in a few moments.”

 

Once Harry left him, Draco went to the bathroom to freshen up. A quick concealing charm did the rest. He wondered why Harry had come to his room in the first place, but figured he would probably find out when he joined him in the kitchen.

 

_At least he believes that I was crying because of the Black curse rather than my unrequited love for him_ , he thought as he descended the stairs. Getting comforted by Harry was a double-edged sword though. It felt nice to know that he cared and wanted to make it better. But when he later said with a pained smile that they were each other’s future, it became clear to Draco that Harry was not doing it because he cared for Draco as a friend. No, he was only doing that out of a twisted sense of obligation to his unwanted future husband. He was still sincere in his concern, Draco was sure of that. It was just the motivation behind the concern that he hated.

 

He had barely taken a seat at the kitchen table when the pot was whistling. Harry poured the hot water into the two cups, and then brought them over. “Professor Lupin always says that a cup of tea and a bit of chocolate will make you feel better in minutes,” Harry said as he handed Draco his cup.

 

“Thanks,” he replied as he blew on the tea to make it cool down faster. He watched as Harry pulled on the string of the teabag, playing with it.

 

Finally the Gryffindor broke the silence. “Ehm, you remember the Parseltongue memory your father has and, ehh, how you offered to teach my Legilimency?” Harry asked.

 

“Yes, I remember,” he replied, finally knowing why Harry had come to his room in the first place.

 

“I would like to take you up on that offer,” the brunet said, and then took his first sip of tea. Draco copied him.

 

“I never taught anyone Legilimency, or Occlumency, for the matter,” the blond admitted.

 

“But we can still try,” Harry said.

 

“Sure,” Draco replied. “Do you know anything about either Legilimency or Occlumency?”

 

“Snape tried to teach me Occlumency.”

 

“It was a complete failure?” the Slytherin guessed.

 

“Let’s just say that he refused teaching me at some point, and even Dumbledore could not change his mind,” Harry admitted.

 

“How did he try to teach you?” Draco asked. _It will be good to know what did not work for him_ , he mused.

 

“He just told me to clear my mind and then he cast the spell,” he explained.

 

“And you were unable to clear your mind fast enough,” Draco completed. If this was Harry’s only problem, he could master Legilimency fast enough for what they planned to use it.

 

“Try not at all.”

 

Draco groaned. “How long did he try to teach you?” _Maybe Harry and Severus only tried it two or three times before they stopped,_ he hoped.

 

“We did practise it during me ‘remedial potions lessons’ in fifth year,” he replied.

 

_I_ _wonder if it would be faster if father or I try to learn to speak Parseltongue,_ Draco contemplated, which showed how hard a challenge he considered Legilimency to be for Harry. He did not tell the other boy this though, instead he said, “We’ll need to start at point zero then. Both Legilimency and Occlumency only work if one can clear their mind.”

 

Before he could continue with his explanation, his parents entered the kitchen. Lucius raised an eyebrow in question but did not say anything. Kreacher promptly served all of them sandwiches. When neither Hermione nor Ron had come down, Narcissa asked Kreacher to bring the two some lunch too, which earned her some more brownie-points in Harry’s book. She may not be Mrs Weasley, but as far as he could tell, he would not have to worry about his mother-in-law.

 

“Mr Malfoy,” Harry called out, suddenly remembering something and wanting to also give the final Malfoy the benefit of the doubt. “Before the start of my first year, you were involved with Quirrell’s attempt to steal something from Gringotts, weren’t you?” he asked.

 

Lucius hesitated. “We were the ones who found him wandering around, lost,” he finally admitted.

 

“If you have any idea how he got ‘lost’ in the first place, could you please share your thoughts with Ron? That would be a great help to us,” he said.

 

“I’ll see what I can do for you,” he replied and then took his leave.

 

“So, back to Occlumency and Legilimency,” Draco began. “As I told you, both require that you clear your mind. In Occlumency the emptiness does hide your thoughts and memories. The deeper you’re in the meditative state, the stronger your shields and the less the attacker can see.

 

“During Legilimency the empty mind makes you open to receive the thoughts of another person, which allows you to see their memories.”

 

Harry looked confused at him. “From my experience, a Legilimence is able to bring memories to the front of my mind. So, if I keep my own mind empty, do I not make it even easier for him to look at the specific memory he is searching for? Wouldn’t it be better to distract him with a harmless memory instead.” he questioned.

 

“No,” Draco replied. After a short pause he tried another approach. “Let’s try a more abstract approach. Imagine you are in a cinema,” the blond began, only to earn himself another confused look from the Gryffindor. “You grew up in the Muggle world,” Draco stated.

 

“Yeah,” Harry agreed. “I was just surprised that you know what a cinema is.”

 

The blond shook his head. “We do go out to the Muggle world. Even without magic they provide the best entertainment. And I do not mean as torture victims,” he stressed, when Harry gave him a scandalized look. “I’m talking about theatre plays, operas, films and so on. I’ll have you know that when the Ministry did employ the Statute of Secrecy the Malfoy family was one of the loudest protesters. Even today, we hold shares in some of the major Muggle companies in Europe and North America and continue to collect fine pieces of art from all over the world. And my parents love to go to musicals. We already brought tickets for the new Lion King musical in Minnesota. We planned to go there in two weeks,” he finished, sad that now he will not be able to go.

 

Harry was more than surprised by this admission. He always thought that all pure-bloods were Muggle haters and detested everything to do with them. And even the non-Muggle haters did not know how to dress in Muggle clothes without drawing attention to themselves, due to how ridiculous they looked. The one wizard who wore a female nightgown during the Quidditch world cup easily coming to the forefront of his mind. _But the Malfoys had been dressed in elegant Muggle attires,_ he remembered, which made what Draco told him just now more believable to him. _And Draco sounded really sad that he would miss the pla_ _y_.

 

As he let Harry comprehend the new information, Draco finished the last of the pumpkin juice he had with lunch. He smiled when the Gryffindor finally looked up at him. Seeing that he had the other’s attention once more, he continued with his explanation. “So imagine a cinema, but instead of the hundred of seats, imagine there to be hundreds of cameras in the theatre, each of them contained a film tape. Clear so far?” he asked.

 

Harry nodded.

 

“Good. Now, imagine each time you think of something, one of the cameras will turn on and start to project their tape on the screen. Sometimes, two or three cameras will turn on at the same time, mixing up your thoughts. And at other times the camera that is playing will turn off in the middle of the tape when another camera turns on.”

 

Harry hummed to show that he was following the explanation.

 

“Now, if you’re performing Legilimency, you first forcefully enter the theatre and then go around switching on the cameras at random to see the memories. A skilled Occlumens is able to turn off the master switch, so that all the cameras are without electricity. So even if the Legilimens goes around switching on the cameras, no film will start playing due to the lack of power. Understandable so far?” Draco checked.

 

“Yeah, it makes sense,” Harry affirmed.

 

“So you see why showing a harmless memory will not be helpful?” the blond asked, but answered the question himself. “In order to show the seemingly harmless memory, the master switch will be on. For the Legilimens it is easy to switch on one of the other cameras.

 

“A real master of Occlumency will have two master switches. The first one for the memories he wants to hide, and the second one is for the harmless memories. Giving the intruder the illusion of having breached his victims Occlumency shields,” he explained.

 

“So when you’re emptying your mind, you’re turning off all the cameras. In the beginning your thoughts, or the cameras, will switch on independently, so you’ll have to manually turn them off again. With time, you’ll be able to switch them all off at will; with even more practice you’ll be able to create a master switch, allowing you to immediately shield all your memories,” Draco explained.

 

“Thank you for the explanation,” Harry said honestly. “Snape never took the time to explain it to me. Say, do you know how it is possible that the Legilimency spell backfires?” he asked. The analogy with the cinema and cameras helped him to understand why Snape had such an easy time invading his mind. It did not explain the one time where he’d entered Snape’s.

 

“It never happened to me,” Draco replied. “In order for the Legilimens to see the memory he needs to connect his own screen with the one of his target. So if I had to explain it, I would say that the target ripped open his own screen, exposing the Legilimens’s screen behind it, allowing him to access the attacker’s memories.”

 

“Hmm,” Harry hummed, it sounded good enough. “So, how can I turn of the cameras?” he asked.

 

“Through meditation,” was the simple reply.

 

“Mediation?” Harry asked.

 

“Let’s get somewhere more comfortable, where we won’t be disturbed and I’ll guide you through it,” Draco offered and got up from the kitchen table.

 

**-~-~- Toujours pur, toujours du sang de Black -~-~-**

 

Meanwhile, the Weasley twins were busy in their lab. A while ago they had the idea to sell **Singing Chocolates*** next February as a special Valentine’s product. It had been inspired by their little sister’s horrible poem during their fourth year. If one ate one of the chocolates, one would start to sing a cheesy love song about the person they liked.

 

Because Valentin’s Day was still months away, they had put the development of that specific product on the back-burner. But now, with the announcement of Harry’s engagement to Draco Malfoy, they could not help but use the idea. The supposed wedding between the school rivals could be nothing but a big joke, so why not use it to advertise their own love-related joke product?

 

Harry, as a silent share owner of Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes certainly would not mind the usage of his name: ‘Singing Chocolates—The offcial Potter-Malfoy wedding product’. He would probably get a good laugh out of it. If not for fearing for the owl’s, they would even have sent a free sample to Voldemort. After all, he put in the marriage add for Harry. Who would the evil Dark Lord sing for? His devoted Bellatrix? Or would he sing a sonnet on Snape, the killer of Dumbledore?

 

“Stop daydreaming, George,” Fred chided. “We won’t hear anyone sing if we do not get the spell right.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” George appease. “But it is not my fault that Harry did not give us a heads up on his upcoming nuptials.”

 

“Buy Singing Chocolates, help Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy finance the wedding of the century,” Fred advertised. They both laughed. But soon they continued working again. They wanted to get it right by the end of the week.

 

**-~-~- Toujours pur, toujours du sang de Black -~-~-**

**Singing Chocolates:** Reusing a review suggestion from my other story ‘Altair’. Credit goes to **HowlingRain**.

 

**-~-~- Toujours pur, toujours du sang de Black -~-~-**

 

**AN:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As I need to start writing my PhD thesis, I have no idea when I’ll have some time to write the next chapter.


End file.
